Ignorar es el mejor arma
by Vane-Lady
Summary: Es un RyomaxSakuno, en donde se va a demostrar que no es bueno jugar con el mejor armar que es "ignorar" las cosas se pueden salir fuera de control...
1. Un plan infalible

**Hola a todos! primeramente quisiera hacer unas aclaratorias, los personajes del prince of tennis no me pertenecen sino al Sr. Takeshi como ya creo que saben, pero los relatos como tal si son propios de mi imaginación. Por otro lado, ésta fué la historia con que comencé a hacer fics de animes, espero que les sea de su agrado y si es posible que me dejen saber si les gusta, ya que si es así, posiblemente continúe actualizando los capítulos que ya he escrito, bueno a leer :)**

**--**

**Empezaba a oscurecerse en las canchas de tenis de la escuela de Seigaku, mientras Sakuno observaba con curiosidad al quien siempre había y cree aun el amor de su vida, y aunque era extraño en esos momentos se encontraba jugando en contra de Oishi, el sub.-capitán del grupo de tenis, ella solo podía quedar embelesada por la belleza del chico, solo podía ver como él respondía en forma grácil los tiros de su oponente, lástima que la ignorara…Aunque no era de extrañarse tenía muchas chicas atrás de él, y ella tal vez era una mas… Esos pensamientos que la envolvían en ese ambiente de otoño, donde las hojas caían graciosamente cerca de ella, fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida… **

**-Que haces aquí a esta hora tan sola Sakuno? Dijo con su habitual indiferencia… **

**-Ry-Ryoma-Kun… dijo ella sonrojada. **

**El era su mejor amigo de infancia por las cercanías entre su padre Nanjiro Echizen y su abuela Sumiré, a pesar de eso, nunca le había contado la verdad de sus sentimientos, y ahora la ponía nerviosa, aunque sin ella saberlo, el ya estaba enterado de todo… **

**-Yo… estaba viendo como jugaban los chicos antes de enfrentarse a las nacionales…dijo incomoda… **

**-Claro… dijo el acostándose a su lado y acomodándose la gorra. **

**Ella miraba la cancha buscando respuestas, y aunque con pena se le ocurrió preguntarle algo. **

**-Ry-Ryo-ma… tú crees que yo soy bonita? Dijo ella buscando en esos ojos miel la verdad. **

**Sin duda la belleza de Sakuno, era más notoria ahora que tenía 15 años, se veía aun dulce con sus cabellos castaños casi rojizos llevados en dos trenzas, de tez pálida, y de ojos color caoba. **

**El detallarla en ese momento, le perturbo… **

**-Por que me preguntas eso? Dijo Ryoma con algo de enfado… Sabia que no se lo preguntaba porque quería lucir su belleza a el, sino a alguien, esa persona que seguía jugando en las canchas… quien estaba casi seguro que le perturbaban los sueños no a el… pero que me pasa? Pensó mas molesto consigo mismo que con ella. **

**-Yo solo quería saber… por… Dijo Sakuno sumamente roja… **

**-Es por kikumaru verdad? Dijo Ryoma sorprendiéndola. Acechando la verdad con sus ojos ámbar, de una forma que para ella fue indescifrable, que mirada era esa? **

**-Por-por que lo dices Ryoma-kun? Dijo ya con la vista puesta en el piso, sin poder mirarlo…  
­**

**-Porque eres demasiado obvia Sakuno dijo Ryoma levantándose y ocultando su rostro tras su gorra nos vemos mañana. **

**Sakuno no pudo siquiera decirle mas nada, ya se había alejado rápidamente, actitud que no era de extrañar al final de cuentas Ryoma siempre había sido así… Lo que sentía en su pecho era punzadas de lo que había dicho… **

"**Porque eres demasiado obvia Sakuno"; "Porque eres demasiado obvia Sakuno"; "Porque eres demasiado obvia Sakuno"; "Porque eres demasiado obvia Sakuno." **

**Una y otra vez esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, pero a pesar de todo, aunque fuera así, ella simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el, en ese chico de cabellos rojizos y con aquellos amistosos ojos azules, siempre sonriendo… El era el amor de su vida, su Eiji Kikumaru… Verlo ahí jugando sin siquiera mirarla, sin prestarle atención, aunque estaba acostumbrada, en ese momento dolió… **

**Prefirio marcharse, ir a su casa, estaba todo casi oscuro, y no queria despues exponerse al peligro de la tarde, estaba en la calle camino a su casa, cuando alguien le habia agarrado el brazo. **

"**Muy tarde… penso" **

**Comenzó a temblar sin quiera ver quien era su opresor… **

**-Sakuno!! Tengo rato llamándote al celular, donde estabas? Con su habitual tono de voz, es decir chillón… **

**-Tomoka! Dijo ella súper aliviada y abrazándola, la pobre había pensado lo peorestaba en el colegio viendo jugar a los titulares. **

**-Yo estaba en mi casa cuidando a mis hermanos gemelos, te llame varias veces al celular, ve si contestas, me tenias preocupada. **

**-Lo siento Tomo-chan **

**-Bueno ya no importa, por cierto lo viste? Viste a mi príncipe Ryoma? Dijo esperanzada con ojos llenos de felicidad. **

**-S-si… dijo Sakuno apenada. **

**-Ayy tan lindo Ryoma… estaba volando en sus sueños con Ryoma, cuando vio a Sakuno muy desanimada, mmm pensó no me digas que estabas observando de nuevo a Eiji?  
­**

**  
El silencio por la otra parte, sin contestarle nada, era sin lugar a dudas un SI enorme… **

**En ese mismo momento las chicas vieron como pasaban Kikumaru con Oishi cerca de ellas, dando las buenas noches. **

**Sakuno solo rogaba porque Eiji no hubiera escuchado nada… **

**-Chicas apúrense, que no se les vaya a hacer tarde dijo un Oishi preocupado. **

**-Si… asintieron las dos al unísono. **

**-Nos vemos mañana dijo Eiji levantando una mano, sonriente y caminando después al lado de Oishi. **

**Sin lugar a dudas para Sakuno Eiji era… perfecto. **

**Tomoka suspiro… y decidió seguir la conversación al verlos alejarse. **

**-Oye Sakuno ya se que eiji esta guapo, pero también hay otros chicos lindos en el colegio, mira por ejemplo esta mi príncipe Ryoma-Sama bueno no el es mió, pero esta Momoshiro… Aunque mejor no, el es de Ann, iba a seguir hablando enumerando cuanto chico se cruzaban por su cabeza, hasta que vio a Sakuno con lágrimas oprimidas en sus ojos… Prefirió callar… **

**Pensar en alguna forma de cómo Sakuno podría olvidar a Eiji, pero de repente se le ocurrió algo mejor, no tendría que olvidarlo, solo el tenia que prestarle atención y se enamoraría de ella, no habría dudas… **

**-Tengo una idea!! Dijo Tomoka brincando de la emoción, Sakuno casi pudo ver el bombillo que se prendía en su cabeza. **

**-Que tomo-chan? Dijo Sakuno esperanzada. **

**-Tal vez si te consiguieras un novio que… **

**-Pero si yo solo quiero a Eiji dijo desanimada de nuevo interrumpiendo a su mejor amiga. **

**-Déjame terminardijo señalándola como hacia usualmente y picándole un ojo Es solo para ponerlo celoso, ignorándolo hará que llames su atención, siempre te ha visto animándolo, mirándolo, dándole apoyo en los torneos hasta en las practicas, y de repente no vas a estar ahí… piénsalo no es tan mal plan, aunque… **

**­**

**-Necesitaría un supuesto novio dijo Sakuno por ella. **

**-Así es, tienes idea de quien podría ser? Dijo Tomoka pensando **

**Sakuno solo parpadeo varias veces y negó con la cabeza… **

**-Bueno esa es la parte mas difícil, no te preocupes Saku ya lo en encontraremosdijo triunfante mientras retomaban la marcha piénsalo en la noche y mañana seguimos hablando del tema, ya es tarde y me estarán esperando en casa, nos vemos mañana saku!! **

**Sakuno ya se encontraba en frente de la casa de su abuela Sumiré, entro en un suspiro y no observo que alguien la miraba… que había alguien que había escuchado todo y visto todo con sus ojos miel… **

**Ninguna de las chicas, ni de los chicos que pasaron, se dieron cuenta, que en un arbusto, había estado el, había perseguido a Sakuno para acompañarla a su casa, sin duda que podría perderse con facilidad, pero Tomoka se le había adelantado iba a dar la vuelta hasta su casa, pero había escuchado algo que lo dejo estupefacto, aun escuchando, ese nombre… **

"**Eiji" **

**Sin poder evitarlo, se quedo paralizado, escuchando toda la conversación hasta que Sakuno entro a su casa. **

**Se encontraba ahora en su casa, acomodando sus cabellos azulados en la almohada, mientras Karupin, su gato, dormía a su costado. **

**Quería dormir, pero no podía… aun podía escuchar a Tomoka aconsejándole a Sakuno, que tuviera un "supuesto novio" y el simplemente no lo podía permitir, evitaría a toda costa que algo así pasara, era aun una niña muy ingenua y la podían lastimar, solo por eso se dijo así mismo. **

**Seguía luchando con los pensamientos para poder dormir, pero otra idea se le había ocurrido, y por que no? Al final y al cabo eran buenos amigos… nada seria diferente, solo seria una falsa, y nada podría salir mal… mejor el que cualquier otro loco. **

**Tendría que ver la forma de decírselo a Sakuno, o dárselo a entender, se suponía que el no había escuchado nada. **

**Lo que Ryoma no sabia era que no iba a hacer falta.  
­**

**  
Sakuno solo confiaba en una sola persona para poder pedirle aquel favor, de todas formas ya el sabia los sentimientos que ella tenia hacia Eiji, y sobre todo esa persona no era capaz de enamorarse de nadie, aparentemente solo estaba enfrascado en el tenis, nada mas en su vida le llamaba la atención, aparte eran mejores amigos, mañana mismo le pediría ese favor a Ryoma Echizen… el príncipe del tenis. **

**Sakuno se quedo dormida con esos pensamientos, ya mañana seria un nuevo día…**

**Era un día hermoso para la ciudad de Japón, el cielo estaba muy de acorde con la época del año, con tonos amarillos y azules. El sol salía para los ciudadanos, que tranquilamente se dirigían a sus respectivos empleos y lugares de estudios, excepto para uno. **

**-Ringggggggggg **

**Volvía a sonar insistentemente la alarma mientras un chico la hacia apagar nuevamente… **

**-Ryoma! Vas a llegar tarde al colegio! Aparte alguien te espera abajo dijo la madre lazando la puerta bruscamente. **

**El sonido de la puerta hizo que se levantara perezosamente de la cama, revolviendo con sus manos los cabellos ahora verdosos por el reflejo de la luz en su ventana Que había dicho su mama? Ah si… **

**Que iba a llegar tarde al colegio! Rayos, se había quedado de nuevo dormido, en fin, solo era de apurarse. **

**Vio como karupin se acomodaba cómodamente sobre su almohada. **

**Y en ese momento sintió envidia del gato, como no le quedaba más que hacer, se vistió rápidamente, bajo las escaleras, fue a la cocina, apenas probó bocado de su desayuno, y ya estaba listo para partir, hasta que vio que alguien mas aparte de su padre, que estaba distraído con su "periódico", estaba en la cocina. **

**-Sakuno? Dijo visiblemente sorprendido que haces aquí? **

**-Te dije que tenias visitas! Dijo la madre en defensa. **

**-Bueno como sea, mejor nos vamos se nos hará mas tarde dijo Ryoma defendiéndose. **

**-S-sí dijo Sakuno gracias por el desayuno señora y se levanto para caminar junto a Ryoma. **

**­**

**Caminaron silenciosamente Ryoma delante de Sakuno por unos diminutos centímetros, que parecían kilómetros para la chica, ella simplemente no sabia como pedirle el favor a Ryoma, había llegado hasta su casa con ese propósito, pero mientras pasaban los minutos a su lado, los dos sin hablar, ya no estaba segura de nada… **

**-Y bien dijo Ryoma retomando una conversación no porque le molestara el silencio sino porque le daba curiosidad de que lo fuera a buscar a la casa y eso que viniste hasta mi casa? **

**-Yo…porque siempre se le dificultaba el habla con Ryoma? Se preguntaba necesitaba pedirte un favor… **

**-Que favor? Dijo desinteresadamente o eso fue lo que dio a entender, la verdad estaba vigilando cada uno de los gestos de Sakuno, veía como se sonrojaba, y el no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho… **

**Ya se encontraban cerca del colegio Seigaku y antes de que Sakuno pudiera responder, pudieron escuchar los pasos agitados y los gritos de Tomoka llamándolos… **

**-SAKUNO!! RYOMA-SAMA!! **

**El chico suspiro, no era que le cayera mal, más bien era una buena amiga, pero no podía ser más inoportuna en ese momento? **

**Después de breves saludos, tuvieron que entrar al Colegio, y ver las clases del día, Ryoma estaba casi durmiéndose en la clase de ingles, que aunque era su materia favorita, para el como lo daba el profesor era simplemente fácil, ya estaba a punto de caer rendido cuando algo que dijo llamo su atención: **

**-Para mañana entregaran un informe en donde se especifiquen cuales son los principales 50 verbos irregulares, en orden alfabético, el mismo será en pareja, pueden escoger su compañero libremente decía el profesor antes de marcharse, la clase había terminado y ahora seria un receso de 20 minutos. **

**Antes de que Tomoka le preguntara a Sakuno si podían hacerlo las dos, Ryoma tiro sutilmente de la camisa de Sakuno, en su mente habían muchas interrogantes y haciendo ese trabajo quizás se podían resolver. **

**-Podemos estar juntos en el trabajo? Dijo Ryoma indiferente, como si fuera la cosa más natural en su forma de ser, pedirle algo a alguien… **

**Sakuno parpadeo varias veces, sin saber muy bien si ryoma le había pedido que estuvieran juntos en el trabajo, o simplemente había sido su imaginación… **

**Tomoka le dio sutilmente por un costado, para que ella reaccionara, y Sakuno solo pudo responder  
­**

**  
-S-si… dijo en una apenas audible voz **

**-Bien, nos vemos después de los entrenamientos de tenis. **

**Ya habían salido de las clases y Ryoma como hacia siempre iba a las prácticas de tenis, estaba concentrado en un partido "amistoso" de "solo entrenamiento" con Kaidoh. **

**- Si eso es practica, no quiero ver cuando vuelvan a decidir los titulares el otro mes dijo Horio. **

**-Si asintieron Kato y Mizuno sorprendidos admirando los tiros "snake" de Kaidoh y el "twist serve" de Ryoma. **

**-Falta más pelotas dijo Tezuka de repente. **

**-Si… dijeron todos asintiendo y recogiendo rápidamente, no vaya a ser que les mandara a dar sus dichosas vueltas por la cancha. **

**-Titulares, 20 vueltas a la cancha ahora, dijo Tezuka al ver que todos terminaron. **

**-Porque? Dijeron Momoshiro y Eiji quejándose. **

**-30! **

**-El que llegue de ultimo probara mi nuevo súper invento, preparada con hierbas y otras cosa dijo Inui mostrando un envase verde y a la vez brillaban los lentes con malicia. **

**Todos salieron corriendo echándole la culpa a estos por preguntar, y tratando de que no fueran los últimos… **

**Sakuno se encontraba sentada en un banco en la escuela, observando como corrían los titulares. En la cabeza del grupo estaban Ryoma y Kawamura, con la raqueta, seguidos muy de cerca por Eiji, Oishi, Momoshiro, Fuji y Kaidoh. **

**Un pensamiento triste cruzo por su mente, porque si Ryoma aceptaba ser su supuesto novio, seria la ultima vez, que podría ver libremente a su Eiji, estaba tan distraído observándolo, que apenas y se dio cuenta cuando Ryoma se acerco. **

**-Ya nos podemos ir dijo Ryoma **

**-…  
­**

**  
-Sakuno? **

**-Si? Dijo ella distraída mirando como Eiji provocaba una pelea entre Momoshiro y Kaido **

**-Que ya nos podemos ir repitió Ryoma fastidiado. **

**-Si ryoma… RYOMA! No te vi dijo sonrojada y mirando cabizbaja **

**-Mm… fue solo su respuesta. **

**Ryoma no entendía porque la distracciones de Sakuno con Eiji le daba una opresión en el pecho, al fin y al cabo la chica siempre ha sido así… distraída, pero no había sido por el, solo su forma de ser, estaba luchando contra esos pensamientos, mientras veía como ella caminaba a su lado, como perdida solo siguiéndole los pasos… **

**-A donde vamos Ryoma? Dijo Sakuno al ver que no iban a su casa. **

**-Vamos a mi casa, ahí tengo unos libros que nos pueden ayudar a hacer la tarea. **

**-Ah! De acuerdo, porque parece complicado. **

**-No es nada dijo Ryoma mas pensativo que nunca, y ella lo pudo notar. **

**Por fin llegaron a la casa de Ryoma, fueron a su cuarto y comenzaron de una vez con la labor, bueno mas que "Comenzaron" Ryoma comenzó, al parecer podía manejar todo el solo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, en cambio ella… no tenía la menor idea. Que bien que contaba con su apoyo, Ryoma se veía tan inteligente escribiendo en el papel, sentado en su escritorio, mientras ella observaba en una silla al lado de el, los cabellos comenzaban a verse azules porque la luz del sol, ya era escasa, sus ojos ámbar concentrados en la hoja y los libros, y por primera vez en su vida Sakuno tuvo que admitir que era muy guapo… Comenzó a sonrojarse porque nunca había visto a Ryoma de esa forma, era su mejor amigo, que estaba pensando? **

**Ryoma pareció darse cuenta de la mirada de la chica, porque le pregunto. **

**-Estas bien? Estas muy roja… dijo el entre preocupado e indiferente. **

**-N-no es nada, dijo ella sonrojándose aun más. **

**-Ya termine dijo Ryoma **

**Ella solo asintió mirando hacia el piso, después de esos pensamientos no podía verlo a la cara, pero que le pasaba? Desde cuando veía a Ryoma así? Seguro toda la idea del "supuesto novio" la había trastornado eso es todo… **

**­**

**-Ryoma… tu podrías ser mi novio? Dijo Sakuno rápidamente y súper sonrojada. **

**Ryoma solo parpadeo en estado de perplejidad… **

**Como dándose cuenta de que no había mencionado lo otro, continuo… **

**-Bueno no es que vayas a ser mi novio en verdad, solo que estaba pensando si podrías hacerlo para darle darle ehh celos a a… **

**-Eiji termino Ryoma por ella. **

**-Así es, pero bueno si tú… no quieres, yo de todas formas lo entiendo porque… empezó a decir Sakuno. **

**-Bueno me da igual dijo Ryoma mirando hacia la ventana… **

**-En serio Ryoma? No te importa? Dijo Sakuno emocionada. **

**-Mm, supongo q no, solo para ponerlo celoso eh? **

**-Gracias Ryoma-Kun! Dijo Sakuno. **

**Y por un instinto de felicidad, lo abrazo… **

**Para Ryoma era extraño sentir ese abrazo, no recordaba si alguna vez se habían abrazado, aparte el era muy frío para eso, prefería demostrar cariño de otra forma o no hacerlo, pero en ese momento respondió el abrazo, y no se alejo de ella, Sakuno parecía que tampoco no le molestaba, y el no dijo nada, disfruto de los pocos segundos del abrazo para q la puerta se abriera… **

**Los dos se separaron rápidamente por el susto, y vieron pasar a un dormilón Karupin al cuarto. **

**-Me tengo que ir Ryoma, dijo Sakuno recogiendo su bolso y marchándose rápidamente. **

**No sabia porque pero había abrazado a Ryoma, que tonta había sido, aunque el también lo hizo o no? Pensó Sakuno ahora acostada en su cama, intentando olvidar todo porque era muy confuso… Se supone que su amor es Eiji y así seria siempre, era solo agradecimiento que sentía hacia Ryoma… Solo eso… dijo para si misma, convenciéndose de eso…**

**--**

**Es su decisión continúo? **


	2. Encuentros y un día en la playa

Domo a todos! Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que estan leyendo este fic, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora, y un agradecimiento especial para xSakuni y cainat06 por sus comments, así hacen posible que quiera continuar escribiendo, y bueno q disfruten la lectura

* * *

Sakuno sentía que no podía respirar, porque algo la estaba ahogando de a poco, quería liberarse de lo que la estaba aprisionando pero el no la dejaba en paz, con su hermosa cabella rojiza la distraía, sus espectaculares ojos azules la miraban, solo a ella a nadie mas, su sonrisa la deslumbraba y ella quería seguir viéndolo, pero había algo extraño que pasaba, de repente su tez blanca se convirtió en una mas oscura, y sus ojos en pocos segundos cambiaban a un ámbar impactante, uno que había visto muchas veces… pero no en sus sueños…

Se levanto sudada, viendo como la sabana rosada estaba envuelta en su cuello, quizás por eso se sentía que se asfixiaba, pero lo curioso fue ver esos ojos ámbar de Ryoma en sus sueños, eso si era realmente una novedad, era aun de madrugada, podía verlo en el reloj de su mesa de noche, que marcaba 3 AM, decidió dormirse de nuevo, porque aun faltaba mucho para ir al colegio, mientras intentaba descansar acostada de nuevo, un miedo la invadió sin poder contenerlo, no por la oscuridad, ni por la noche, sino porque sin querer hasta en sus sueños un intruso se estaba metiendo…

Tomoka es una chica feliz, de genio amistoso, de una voz chillona, pero muy buena amiga, de eso eran testigo Sakuno y Ann, tenia la misma edad que Sakuno, 15, es de tez blanca, de cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color. Estaba particularmente feliz el día de hoy, había decidido hacer algo que no se había atrevido…

Estaba rumbo al colegio, cuando vio a pasar al chico que definitivamente le había robado el corazón, para ella el simplemente lo era "TODO" aunque el no parecía notarlo… Ella no estaba obsesionada o aficionada a su forma de jugar tenis, como muchos pensaban, y la tomaban a la ligera por eso, cuando hacia sus escándalos para animarlo, ella lo que verdaderamente sentía era amor hacia el, simplemente estaba enamorada de el… Era su más obvio pero grande secreto.

-RYOMA-SAMA!! Dijo Tomoka al ver que no la había notado y se adentraba al colegio.

El volteo hacia donde estaba ella se acerco y la saludo.

-Hola tomoka-san, has visto a Sakuno? dijo el indiferente.

Como se ponía nerviosa cuando lo veía… lo disimulaba gritando, riendo alto, era la única forma, su mascara para disfrazar sus sentimientos… se sentía morir…Siempre que lo tenia tan cerca, pero ahora el solo le preguntaba por Sakuno?

-Mm. no la he visto, pero seguro se quedo dormida, pero no creo que falte dijo Tomoka riendo, alegre.

-Ya… nos vemos dijo Ryoma alejándose.

­

Tomoka quedo triste quería decirle algo, pero bueno se lo diría después, había tiempo…. Dijo para si sonriendo.

Después de algunas clases, en el colegio Seigaku era hora del receso, para que los estudiantes desayunaran, Tomoka como siempre se encontraba con Sakuno, ya estaban desayunando en una mesa, y a Tomoka se le ocurrió por fin preguntarle a Sakuno, si ya sabia quien podía ser su" supuesto novio"

-Saku, ya has pensando en quien puede ser tu supuesto novio? Dijo Tomoka con curiosidad, no habían podido hablar del tema en todo el día.

-S-si dijo Sakuno súper sonrojada.

-Y? quien puede ser? Wow me ganaste a mi aun no se me ocurre alguien dijo Tomoka sorprendida.

-Bueno… Tú sabes que… dijo Saku nerviosa, no sabia como lo iba a tomar su mejor amiga, aunque no seria a mal verdad?

-Chicas? Han visto a Ryoma? dijo Momo interrumpiendo, era uno de los chicos mas guapos de Seigaku, de cabello negro y ojos violetas.

-No, porque? Dijo Tomoka emocionada al escuchar el nombre de Ryoma.

-Ah, porque lo busca Tezuka dijo Momo

-Y no sabes para que? Dijo Tomo curiosa.

-La verdad no, pero…

-Vente Saku, busquemos a Ryoma dijo Tomoka halándole la mano y corriendo por los pasillos.

Momo solo se quedo sorprendido por la reacción y suspiro… Chicas…

-RYOMA-SAMA! Al fin te encontramos dijo Tomoka al verlo en el balcón acostado, descansando, tomando lo que parecía una Ponta de uva.

-Porque? Quien me busca? Dijo Ryoma entre dormido.

-Tezuka dijo Sakuno, mirándolo, y de repente se sonrojo, al pensar que era su "novio".

-Bueno, lo buscare dijo levantándose, y saliendo del balcón del colegio.

Las chicas siguieron atrás de el, y no volvieron a tocar el tema, ya era hora de entrar a la siguiente clase.

Finalmente después de un día duro en el colegio Seigaku ya todos los estudiantes se marchaban, para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, Tomoka se despidió de Sakuno, rápidamente porque tenia que ir a cuidar sus hiperactivos hermanos gemelos, su mama le había pedido el favor, ni siquiera dejo que Sakuno hablara.

-Pero Tomoka no te dije!! Dijo Saku gritando y viendo como ella corría por el pasillo.

-Yo te llamo y me cuentas dijo despidiéndose con la mano y siguiendo la marcha.

Sakuno suspiro, se estaba tornando mas difícil de lo que quería, y de tantos intentos ya no sabía si tenía la voluntad de decírselo. Ya los titulares, comenzarían las practicas y ella quería verlos un rato, para seguir con el plan intentaría disimular que solo observaba a Ryoma nada mas, se sentó en un banco disimulando, para verse mas real su desinterés, empezó a hacer las tareas que les habían mandado el día de hoy.

De vez en cuando volteaba y veía como jugaban los titulares, se veían tan concentrados, intentando realizar nuevos tiros, era simplemente digno de admiración, su esfuerzo y constancia.

Ryoma por el otro lado de la cancha, intentaba concentrarse mas de lo normal, últimamente no tenia los pensamientos libres, para realizar el deporte, se estaban llenando de preguntas y mas preguntas, ahora estaba jugando contra Fuji, un gran adversario, por algo lo llamaban el prodigio, y el intentaba buscar la forma de derrotarlo, aunque solo fuera en practica, mientras mas jugaba, mas oportunidad tendrían en los nacionales que estaban cerca.

Ryoma veía de reojo, como Sakuno hacia sus tareas en ese banco, y medio sonrió, se veía algo confundida y sorprendentemente linda? Que me pasa? Pensó borrándosele la media sonrisa y devolviendo el tiro lanzado por Fuji, con un Drive-B. Ya no iba a mirarla, si se descuidaba Fuji podría tomar ventaja y parecía notarlo…

-Que paso Ryoma no dormiste? Dijo Fuji riendo misteriosamente abriendo esos ojos celestes espectaculares.

-Ya veras que si dijo arrogante y contraatacando.

Sakuno ya estaba aburriéndose, había terminado de hacer la tarea y aun les quedaba ­

30 minutos para que los chicos dejaran de practicar tenis. Agarro su monedero rosado, y fue hasta una maquina de refrescos, estaba distraída al frente de la maquina buscando cual seria su bebida, se encontraban muchas, pero decidió probar con la Ponta de uva, algo tenia que tener para que Ryoma la consumiera continuamente pensó, deposito una moneda y se agacho para recoger el producto lo hizo, y dio un paso hacia atrás volteándose distraídamente, y choco con Eiji, cuando lo vio así tan de cerca, quedo estática, parecía increíble que lo tuviera tan cerca.

-Gomen gomen dijo el riendo venia rápido hacia el bebedero, dijo señalándolo, estaba al lado de la maquina de refrescos.

-Fue mi culpa, gomenasai dijo sonrojada y haciendo una reverencia, mirando hacia el piso.

-No tranquila, dijo Eiji muy contento.

-Si tranquila Sakuno no tenias porque molestarte dijo Ryoma interrumpiendo y señalando la Ponta de uva.

Sakuno lo miro sorprendida mientras el tomaba la Ponta de sus manos, aun sin abrir, el contacto se mantuvo y lo noto al ver que Ryoma paso la Ponta a su otra mano y con la primera aun sostenía la mano de Sakuno, esta sorprendida lo miro a esos ojos miel, con preguntas, para luego observar a Eiji a su lado, viendo como tomaba un poco de agua, se sentía increíblemente al saber que estaba tan cerca de ella, y a la vez la mano de Ryoma la hacia poner nerviosa, pero esas sensaciones contradictorias con diferentes chicos, no duraron mucho. Ya Eiji se marchaba de nuevo a las practicas, y Sakuno pensó que había sido todo, al final nunca hablaban mas de eso, pero…

-Nos vemos Saku dijo Eiji picándole un ojo.

-N-nos ve-mos Eiji dijo ella sonrojada y viéndolo caminar hacia las canchas, sin duda era un pelirrojo muy atractivo.

Sakuno se sentía súper feliz, había sido tomada en cuenta por Eiji, después de tanto tiempo observándolo "secretamente."

Hubiera seguido con sus pensamientos todo el día, pero se percato de que tenia al frente a un Ryoma con una mirada inexplicable, viéndola fijamente, y lo peor aun tomados de la mano… Se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones, y menos con Ryoma.

-Toma la Ponta de uva dijo Ryoma, pasándosela y soltando el contacto con la mano de Sakuno, estaba decidido a marcharse, se pudo ver porque ya caminaba rápidamente hacia las prácticas.

-Espera Ryoma! Dijo ella haciendo que el se parara repentinamente.

­

Se volteo y la miro sin articular palabras, a una distancia no tan larga.

-Ppor qué me quitaste la Ponta cuando estaba Eiji y me tomaste de de… la mano? Dijo Saku roja como un tomate.

-Porque se supone que somos novios, y así actuaría uno dijo Ryoma muy serio.

-Nada mas por eso? Dijo Sakuno pensando que no había hecho falta, a final de cuentas era una ocasión valiosa que había tenido con su querido Eiji a solas.

-Por que mas iba a ser? La idea es darle celos no?

Sakuno miro el piso por el sonrojo, y cuando iba a formularle otra pregunta, ya no estaba…

Eiji y Oishi estaban jugando, intentando hacer una nueva formación, eran el golden pair de Seigaku, no podían quedar mal en las finales, tenían que practicar mucho para luego demostrar lo mejor de su juego, uno de ellos observaba como una miradas inquisitivas seguían sus movimientos, y solo podía sonrojarse un poco, no sabia desde cuando pero unos sentimientos extraños aparecían en su ser, y por esa chica tímida que siempre los observaba, aunque ahora al mirar detalladamente, no lo observaban a ninguno de los dos, parecía estar absorta viendo y animando a Ryoma, unos celos, fuera de su control se fueron apoderando de su ser, desde cuando estaba interesada en Ryoma?

-Tenemos que ganar las nacionales dijo Oishi a Eiji.

-Si dijo Eiji riendo A ganar las nacionales!! Grito haciendo una acrobacia, haciendo que muchas miradas se posaran en el.

Y sobre todo la de Sakuno, quizás era por eso que lo quería tanto por su carácter tan emotivo.

Ryoma, solo pudo sentir esa opresión, en el pecho, hasta ahora irreconocible, y por la furia dentro de si, se descargo con su oponente, que era ahora un sempai pero no titular.

-Pobre, eso le pasa por pedirle juegos amistosos a Ryoma dijo Horio observando el partido.

-Si dijeron Kato y Mizuno también observando, aun no le había hecho ni un punto a Ryoma.

­

-Mada Mada dane dijo Ryoma al terminar el juego hacia el contrincante sempai, para luego buscar a Sakuno con la mirada.

--

Después de un agotante viernes de actividades para muchas personas, hoy era un día Sábado soleado perfecto para ir a la playa y disfrutar con sus amigos y familia, y muchos así pensaron hacerlo, desafortunadamente para Sakuno no era igual, ella estaba en su cuarto escribiendo en su diario como solía hacerlo en su tiempo libre, parecía que no iba a cambiar mucho el día, pero al menos iba a poder fantasear con su querido Eiji, escribiendo sobre el, especialmente después del encuentro de ayer lo único malo había sido… Ryoma Que los había interrumpido?, aunque a la vez raramente, a pesar de la incomodidad de su proximidad del dueño de los ojos ámbar había sido reconfortante, sentir su mano apoyándola en ese momento, pero que estoy escribiendo? Pensaba Sakuno dándose por vencida y tirando el lápiz sobre el diario, estaba acostada en la cama y cruzo sus brazos poniéndolo sobre su frente…

Eiji era sin duda alguna el amor de su vida desde pequeña, pero pasar tanto tiempo con Ryoma últimamente la estaba se podría decir perturbando? en eso se encontraba cuando inesperadamente sonó su celular, y Sakuno sintió que le recorría un temblor por su cuerpo, a lo mejor era Tomoka? No la había llamado ayer y podía ser que ahora lo haría, el celular seguía sonando insistentemente, y Sakuno temía contestar, a la final decidió atender algún día tendría que enfrentar el tema aunque ahora no sabia si era el mejor momento.

-Aló? Dijo Sakuno tímidamente.

-Sakuno como estas? De repente sintió un alivio…

-Abuela? Bien, donde estas? Pensé que estabas aquí en la casa abajo dijo sonrosada por sentirse tan distraída.

-No, Salí muy temprano a la cancha de tenis, hoy iba a haber práctica por eso de los nacionales, pero a la final terminamos temprano y le di lo que queda del día libre a los titulares.

-Ahh dijo Sakuno decepcionada pensaba ir mas tarde a verlos.

-En fin, te llamo porque necesito que vayas a buscar unas pelotas de tenis a un sitio, alguien te va a acompañar a comprarlas, y de hecho debe estar por buscarte, así que será mejor que te apures.

-Quien abuela? y a donde?

-Ya veras dijo Sumiré riendo.

-Y por que no puedes ir tu abuela?

-Tengo otras cosas importantes que hacer, mas bien en vez de estar preguntándome cosas, vístete rápido.

-Pero abuela…

Muy tarde ya la señora Ryuzaki había colgado…

Sakuno salto de un brinco de la cama y fue hasta su armario donde consiguió un delicado vestido amarillo, para descartarlo rápidamente y buscar otra cosa que ponerse, a la final se vistió con un blue jeans y una camisa roja no tan ajustada ni tan suelta, que hacia resaltar mas su cabellos rubíes y ojos. Se estaba terminando de hacer las dos trenzas cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

Bajo rápidamente, apurada ni siquiera había pensado quien podía ser el que la vendría a buscar, unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta pensó que su abuela había mandado a Momoshiro, Ann, o hasta la misma Tomoka, y si tenia mucha suerte su amor, en vez de eso su sorpresa fue ver a…

-Buenos Días…

-Ry-ryoma-Kun dijo algo desilusionada y nerviosa, últimamente lo hacia sin poder evitarlo, todo por culpa de ser "Supuestos novios" quien le mandaba a cometer tal tontería…

-Vamos? Dijo el sin muchos ánimos.

Se encontraban caminando Ryoma como siempre delante de Sakuno, sin emitir muchas palabras, a pesar de que antes tampoco eran muy conversadores, ahora la tensión se sentía con cada paso que daba, y hoy justamente Ryoma había dejado su gorra, para dejar salir esos espectaculares cabellos verdes ahora por los rayos del sol, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca con verde y blue jeans, se veía guapo, cuando se había convertido tan guapo? Todo esto lo pensaba Sakuno y agacho la mirada al sentir que las mejillas sentían un cosquilleo de calor, sin querer choco con Ryoma que se había detenido, porque habían llegado a la parada de autobús.

Ryoma la observo y desvió la mirada, últimamente verla hacia sentir una opresión en su pecho y no entendía bien porque.

Después de algunos minutos de espera, llego el autobús, para luego montarse los dos, pagar cada uno y sentarse en la tercera fila uno al lado del otro, la proximidad estaba haciendo estragos sin proponérselo para Ryoma… Es como si Sakuno de la noche a la mañana hubiera cambiado y ya no la veía como su mejor amiga…

-En donde queda la tienda? Dijo Sakuno mirándolo a los ojos ámbar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-En la playa… No te dijo tu abuela? Dijo indiferente.  
­

-No, ni siquiera sabia que me ibas a venir a buscar tú dijo honestamente.

-Ya veo, en fin, lo que pasa es que los pedidos de las pelotas los hacen por mayor, y ahí es la única tienda que lo venden así, por eso es que tenemos que ir allá, le damos el cheque y ellos a cambio las pelotas, como tampoco son demasiadas podremos cargarlas entre los dos.

-Que alivio dijo Sakuno sonriente.

En muy poco tiempo, ya habían llegado al sitio donde hacia la parada el autobús y se bajaron, la playa estaba abarrotada de gente, pudieron encontrar fácilmente la tienda de tenis, era un local grande que deslumbraba desde lejos, Ryoma y Sakuno entraron y esperaron pacientemente que les entregaran el pedido después de los debidos procedimientos de la conformación del cheque.

Les entregaron dos bolsas a cada uno de aproximadamente 50 pelotas de tenis, y Sakuno pensó que si eso no era demasiado, que si lo seria para Ryoma?

Ya estaban caminando por una pasarela construida sobre la arena de la playa, y aunque encontrar la tienda no fue problema, si lo fue llevar las bolsas.

-Ryoma… por favor, podemos parar un momento? Dijo Sakuno casi extenuada, no sabia desde cuando las pelotas de tenis eran tan pesadas.

-Esta bien, dijo con fastidio sentándose en un banco al frente de una cancha de voleibol de playa.

-Gra-cias dijo sentándose con el

-Voy a ir a buscar algo, hace mucho calor, quieres tomar algo?

-Agua pero voy contigo dijo Sakuno levantándose.

-No, alguien tiene que cuidar las pelotas, de todas maneras vengo rápido.

Resignada se volvió a sentar, viendo como se alejaba Ryoma, miro a todos lados y no vio que nadie estuviera cerca, aburrida tomo un palito de árbol que vio debajo del banco y se puso a marcar su nombre en la arena… Cuando escucho esa voz… que le pareció tan conocida…

-Kikumaru's Acrobatic dijo el triunfante.

Levanto la cabeza y lo vio jugando con Fuji también estaba Oishi jugando con Kawamura, estaban jugando dobles.

El corazón de Sakuno comenzó a latir rápidamente, la verdad no se hubiera ­

imaginado que estaban ahí jugando, ni siquiera los había visto, solo se habían parado de casualidad, y vaya que esta si era una…

Lo que la sorprendió fue, que habían acabado de jugar, y Eiji caminaba hacia ella, o por lo menos en la misma dirección, trato de parecer indiferente mirando hacia otro lado, al final de cuentas en eso consistía el plan, pero el la reconoció.

-Saku, que sorpresa! andas por aquí sola? Dijo Eiji sonriendo.

-N-no… dijo sin decir con quien estaba.

-Me puedo sentar? Dijo ya sentándose, que emocionante es jugar voleibol deberías intentarlo dijo aun riendo.

Ella sentía que moría con esas sonrisas, que les dedicaba a ella, solo a ella, en verdad estaba pasando el estaba sentado a su lado, y si era un sueño simplemente no quería despertar.

-Y dime Saku, ya que casi no hablamos, aun no se, tu tienes novio? Dijo Eiji con sus ojos azules curiosos.

Nunca en su mente, se le había cruzado de que el le preguntara algo así, porque no solo era el hecho de que preguntara sino como podía responder eso? Saku quería que la arena la abriera y se la tragara, o que pasara un tsunami o algo así, era más fácil que responder eso, y es que en realidad no lo sabía…

-Bueno… yo… en realidad dijo Sakuno sonrojada.

Ryoma llegaba en ese momento con el agua en la mano y su Ponta de uva en la otra.

-Toma Saku, tú agua, dijo Ryoma parado al frente de ella, esta lo acepto, a su vez Ryoma le dedico una mirada no amistosa a Eiji.

-O'chibi dijo Eiji sonriente.

-Ah Hola Eiji dijo el indiferente.

-Le estaba comentando a Sakuno si tenia novio, porque no se, tu sabrás? Dijo el otra vez con esa mirada curiosa.

-Mada mada dane Eiji… Pensé que ya lo sabias… Sakuno si tiene novio.

-Qué? Quien? Dijo Eiji sorprendido parpadeando varias veces con sus espectaculares ojos azules.

-Pues soy yo dijo Ryoma tomando la mano de Sakuno y mirando a Eiji triunfante.

­

-Ah ya tienes novio… y es el O'chibi dijo Eiji encogiéndose de hombros bueno yo me voy, los chicos y yo estaremos en la cafetería del frente… Nos vemos pequeña saku dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla, adiós o'chibi…

-Adiós dijo Ryoma seco.

Sakuno solo quedo en shock, sin articular palabra… Viendo como su querido Eiji se alejaba, simplemente no pudo refutar nada, porque aunque parecía increíble era verdad, pero a la vez era solo un plan? Cuando todo se había salido de las manos.

-Vamos Sakuno, tenemos que llegar a tu casa.

-No… dijo Sakuno reflexionando.

-No q? dijo Ryoma sorprendido.

-No vamos a ningún lado Ryoma, como se te ocurre decirle a Eiji que somos novios? Dijo Sakuno histérica, como explotando después de escuchar y atender todo callada.

-Pero solo era para darle celos se excuso Ryoma…

-Pero fuiste al extremo Ryoma, no pensé que tampoco fuera así, que dijeras eso yo yo… dijo Sakuno confundida sentándose y poniendo las manos en su rostro mientras sollozaba…

Ryoma no sabia que hacer, si simplemente agarrar las pelotas de tenis incluyendo las de ellas, y dejarla ahí, no la había visto así, tan frágil… pero si hacia eso era huir, y el a pesar de ser frío no era cobarde.

-Sakuno no llores… dijo el sentándose a su lado.

-Es que… Ahora Eiji nunca me va a querer, y todo gracias a ti Ryoma dijo con rabia mirándolo a esos ojos color miel.

-Yo… Sakuno…

-No digas nada, ya no importa, vete! Dijo Sakuno irritada.

Estaba dispuesto a marcharse, parecía haberle ocasionado mucho daño, solo por su orgullo, por el hecho de querer decirle a Eiji que era su "novia", porque esos estúpidos celos no lo dejaban en paz ni los entendía, el simplemente no era así, tan impulsivo…

Tomo las pelotas de ambos y las volvió a dejar caer, si el se había dejado llevar por un impulso y le había hecho daño a Sakuno que al parecer lo odiaba, ya todo daba igual sino podía demostrar lo que sentía con palabras el lo diría de otra forma…

Sakuno aun estaba sentada sollozando, cuando sintió que alguien le tomo la mejilla, solo pudo ver por un instante esos ojos ámbar para luego ser besada en los labios, un roce tímido que se prolongo por otros mas, se sentía embriagada por el perfume de Ryoma, y no pensaba en nada mas que en el, sintió como el poso su mano en su delicada cintura, halándola hacia el y ella no lo detuvo, simplemente no podía impedirlo, se dejo llevar… ya veía como quería adentrarse en la cavidad de su boca pero…

-Sa-sakuno! Ry-ryoma m-mi príncipe dijo Tomoka llorando.

Justamente hoy su familia había salido a la playa aprovechando que era Sábado y ella de casualidad al salir de la cafetería del frente, había visto a Ryoma con Sakuno, al principio parecía que estaban discutiendo, mientras se iba acercando para saludarlos vio como se besaban, no lo podía creer hasta que estuvo solo a unos pasos de ellos y junto con una desilusión en su corazón lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer por su mejilla, no podía creer que Sakuno le había hecho esto…

Ambos al escuchar la voz, se separaron instintivamente.

-Tomoka… dijo Sakuno sorprendida.

Al ver sus caras Tomoka lo comprobó, no podía estar un minuto mas ahí, solo quería correr y correr a ver si el dolor que sentía en su pecho, en su corazón se aliviaba y eso hizo…

* * *

Si es posible espero reviews

Ja ne!

Atte: _Vane-Lady_


	3. Confusos Pensamientos Mejorado

¡Domo a todos! con razón me parecía extraño que el capítulo tenía tan pocas palabras, y hoy me di cuenta de mi error, no lo había subido completo, así que eliminé el anterior y lo subí todo, disculpen por eso : bueno a la vez no me culpo tanto, me he sentido tan triste que pudo haber sido esa la razón, espero que ahora si puedan entender mejor, gracias por leer...

* * *

Tomoka no era la única que sentía que su corazón se rompía de a poco, el también había presenciado ese beso, y a pesar de que era recién los sentimientos que nacían de su ser por esa linda niña ahora ya adolescente, no dejaba de dolerle… De sus ojos claros salió una lágrima que recorrió por su mejilla, y pronto limpió con la mano no fuera a ser que alguno de sus amigos del tenis lo viera y comenzarán a preguntar, el único que sabía era su compañero del golden pair, más nadie… Y el en ese momento no estaba para apoyarlo, al parecer se había desaparecido y no se había enterado en que momento.

Después de ver como Tomoka corría al descubrir a ambos besándose, Ryoma sintió ganas de hacer lo mismo en la otra dirección, no porque le importaba la opinión de sus amigos o de Tomoka, sólo que había hecho algo que nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer, había besado a su mejor amiga, y para su desgracia la chica que le llamaba la atención y que sin proponérselo estaba perturbando su tenis…

-Yo… me voy… -dijo Sakuno levantándose y con intenciones de buscar a Tomoka.

-Sakuno espera -dijo Ryoma tomándole el brazo.

-¡No! Suéltame… Tengo que explicarle a Tomoka, tengo que decirle la verdad, de que nosotros no somos nada! ¡Qué todo es una mentira! Y que tú me besaste, porque... ¿Por qué me besaste? -Dijo Sakuno desesperada porque su mejor amiga estaba llorando, no sabía hasta que momento le gustaba Ryoma antes, pero ahora parecía todo muy claro…

--**Flash Back**

-Oye Sakuno ya sé que Eiji está guapo, pero también hay otros chicos lindos en el colegio, _mira por ejemplo esta mi príncipe Ryoma-Sama bueno no el es mío, _pero esta Momoshiro… Aunque mejor no, el es de Ann, iba a seguir hablando enumerando cuanto chico se cruzaban por su cabeza, hasta que vio a Sakuno con lágrimas oprimidas en sus ojos… Prefirió callar…

--**End of the flash back**

Recibir esas palabras de parte de Sakuno, hicieron estragos en el humor de Ryoma, no porque le preguntara porque le había besado sino que para ella él no era nadie, y se lo había dejado muy en claro, quiso responderle, la pregunta, decirle que la quería pero una vez más su orgullo triunfó sobre su corazón y sus sentimientos.

-Por nada en especial -dijo Ryoma soltándole la mano a Sakuno si te quieres ir no te parare, yo iré a tu casa a entregarle esto a tu abuela agregó agarrando ambas bolsas y caminando en dirección al autobús.

Sakuno siguió atrás de él en silencio, porque no le quedaba más, su despistada mente no le dejaba recordar el camino de regreso, y sabía que se podía perder, no le prestó ayuda con las bolsas en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en que se detestaba así misma por hacerle sufrir a su mejor amiga, que debía estar odiándola y ella a su vez a odiaba a Ryoma por arruinarle sus sueños, o al menos eso intentaba.

Pronto llegaron a casa de Sakuno, ambos se habían mantenido muy distanciados, incluso se habían sentado en diferentes sitios en el autobús de regreso, ninguno estaba dispuesto a conversar sobre lo ocurrido, cada uno sabía que era mejor de esa forma, estar en silencio…

Ryoma tocó el timbre de la puerta casi rogando que Sumiré abriera rápido y poder salir de esa pesadilla, sí una pesadilla, eso era lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, ante esas miradas inquisitivas de Sakuno cargadas de algo que no sabía bien distinguir, podía ser desprecio, odio, u otro sentimiento que nunca antes había visto en su ver.

Para su decepción nadie abrió la puerta, Ryoma quiso patearla en su desesperación pero eso sería demostrarle lo furioso que estaba a Sakuno, así que se volvió a tragar su orgullo, y le dijo:

­

-Vamos a mi casa, tu abuela aún no llega, ni esta nadie.

-¡Yo tengo una llave! podemos entrar -dijo Sakuno acordándose que ella era la que había cerrado la puerta y buscándola en su bolsillo.

-¡Lo hubieras dicho antes! -dijo Ryoma ya desquiciándose.

-¡No te tienes porque molestar Ryoma! ¡La que estoy molesta soy yo! ¿Recuerdas? -dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

Ryoma la agarro del brazo para que diera la vuelta hacia él, y lo enfrentara, quedaron cara a cara, muy cerca uno del otro.

-Tampoco me tienes porque gritar… -dijo él con voz ronca, el estar tan cerca de ella, hacía ponerlo débil, y otra vez sentía esas ganas de probar sus labios, ahora que estaban a unos centímetros de los de él.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo Ryoma?

-No tengo idea

-No pensaras… -comenzó a decir Sakuno ahogándose sus palabras en su boca.

-Pensare que Sakuno? -dijo Ryoma divertido con una media sonrisa.

-Nada… -dijo ella con un impactante rojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Entonces? -dijo el acercándose más a Sakuno, si es que eso era posible.

-Ry-ryoma… para por favor.

-¿Segura? -dijo el rozando sus labios con los de ella.

Era demasiado tentador, el que la besara de nuevo, y ella dejarse, pero tenía que parar esto había creado confusiones, incluso para sí misma…

-Su-el-táme... -dijo Sakuno con voz entrecortada.

-Como quieras -dijo soltándola lentamente y mirándola fijamente a sus ojos rubíes.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -dijo ella más roja que antes.

-Será mejor que me vaya, ya estás en tu casa, y yo me tengo que ir a la mía -dijo Ryoma sin responder a sus preguntas.

-Primero me respondes y después te vas -dijo ella histérica.

-Lo siento Sakuno, toma las pelotas, nos vemos después -fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse.

­

Y así se fue dejándola sola, desquiciándola por su comportamiento, ella con toda la rabia del mundo, entro a la casa, sabía que era inútil perseguirlo porque él no le diría nada, pero ya vería después, no podía correr de ella para siempre… Tiro las cosas en la cocina, y fue a su cuarto a llorar por su amor, que era Eiji, porque aparentemente había terminado todo, por su amiga Tomoka que debía odiarla y por Ryoma porque parecía burlarse de ella y sin proponérselo ella caía en su juego…

--

Tomoka no estaba sola, alguien estaba observándola llorar, y quería decirle muchas cosas, sobre todo el que no estuviera triste… pero no sabía cómo ¿Cómo explicarle a esa chica que el gustaba de ella desde hace un tiempo? Si muy tímido era con ella… sólo con ella.

¿Cómo se había atrevido Sakuno a hacerle eso? Después que la creía su mejor amiga… ¿acaso ella no sabía que estaba enamorada de Ryoma? Esa pregunta se quedó en el aire…

Después de unos minutos de silencio mientras Tomoka lloraba sentada en la arena y con sus brazos sobre cabeza, algo interrumpió el tranquilo silencio, era un sonido conocido…

El de su celular, un Motorola v3 morado, que ella ni se inmuto a contestar, la persona que la llamaba era con la que menos quería hablar en este momento, la odiaba… Ni siquiera era capaz de contestarle para insultarla, no podía, tiro el celular a un punto no especifico de la arena y siguió llorando por su querido Ryoma.

Sintió como alguien la toco por el hombro izquierdo, y vió unos ojos claros que la miraban sonriente y a la vez mostraban preocupación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo realmente sorprendida.

-Vine a dar un paseo y casualmente te encontré, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por nada -dijo Tomoka haciéndose la fuerte sonriendo aunque sus ojos eran un mar de lágrimas.

-Vamos dime… Prometo no decir nada -dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Bueno, es que… es que… Ryoma no me quiere -dijo haciéndose que sus ojos se pusieran aguados y un leve rubor salió en sus mejillas.

-¿Pero por qué dices eso? -dijo el tratando de ser comprensivo aunque el ya sabía esa respuesta.

-Lo vi besándose con Sakuno -dijo ella ya llorando.

­

-Shhh calma, tranquila -susurró el tomando su cara con sus manos y abrazándola suavemente de forma que su cabeza se recostara sobre su hombro- ¿Ella sabía que a ti te gustaba Ryoma? -dijo el suavemente.

-Si! Bueno… supongo, que era obvio ¿no? -dijo ella mirándolo a esos ojos claros que ahora le parecieron hermosos.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no -dijo el sinceramente.

-¿Qué hago? -exclamó ella volviendo a llorar sobre su hombro, era realmente confortante.

-No te puedo decir que hacer, sólo quiero que sepas que estaré aquí por si necesitas un amigo…

-Gracias… -dijo ella con una media sonrisa, que él no pudo ver por el abrazo.

-Me tengo que ir, ya los muchachos deben estar preguntándose donde estoy, pero nos vemos pronto, recuerda lo que te dije.

-hai, arigato sempai.

-Cuídate -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo cual la sorprendió pero acepto gustosa.

--

Otro día mas sin dormir, sólo en su mente estaba ella, una y otra vez, podía ver en su cabeza como la besaba, pero sobre todo podía escuchar claramente ahí acostado en su cama esas palabras que tanto le dolieron…

"_No! Suéltame… Tengo que explicarle a Tomoka, tengo que decirle la verdad, de que nosotros no somos nada! Que todo es una mentira! Y que tú me besaste, porque... ¿Por qué me besaste?"_

Gran pregunta le había hecho, ¿por qué la había besado? ¿por qué últimamente se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos? ¿por qué sentía unas grandes ganas de decir te quiero pero sólo a ella? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? El no tenía cabida en su vida para querer a alguien, primero estaba el tenis, ese era su primer y único amor, no tenía nunca por qué cambiar o ¿sí?

Se sintió frustrado al no poder contestar todas esas preguntas, y prefirió salir a caminar, ya era de noche, pero seguramente valía la pena salir un poco, así sea para respirar algo mejor que en ese cuarto, estar ahí sin poder dormir hacía que se sintiera como alguien encerrado en una bruma espesa, que si no salía pronto, podría ahogarse.

Karupín salto junto con el de la cama, al ver que salía.

-No Karupín… hoy tú te quedas…

­

Se subió al tren en dirección a una cancha de tenis, para poder practicar un poco, y despejar su mente, mientras observaba por la ventana, vió la casa de Sakuno y en su cuarto se veía una luz prendida… Se resolvió a llamarla tenía que escucharla…

-¿Aló? -dijo Sakuno contestando una llamada privada.

-¿Aló? ¿Hay alguien ahí? -Volvió a decir al no recibir respuesta.

-Bueno si no va a hablar ¿para qué llama? -dijo Sakuno molesta colgando su celular y tirándolo en su cama.

Toda la tarde había llamado sin respuesta a Tomoka, nunca le contesto, de repente le llegó un mensaje, de número desconocido al leerlo decía:

"_**Te quiero, no me odies"**_

¿Se habrían equivocado?- Pensó que era lo más probable, pero a pesar de eso una loca idea cruzo su mente… por unos instantes quería que fuera Ryoma que escribiera eso, pero en que estaba pensando él nunca haría eso, si ni siquiera la quería… y ella tenía que odiarlo por lo que hizo… Pero entonces ¿por qué no salía de su mente y de repente extrañaba tenerlo al frente...?

-¡Basta! -dijo Sakuno en un murmullo desesperado para si, para que sus pensamientos volvieran a fluir, y si fuera mejor desaparecer, porque su mente parecía una red de hilos y en cada uno de ellos Ryoma aparecía con su media sonrisa, con una raqueta de tenis, hablando con Momoshiro, besándola… En fin eso tenía que parar, en toda la noche no había podido dormir nada y eso que ella nunca había sufrido de insomnio, y todo por su culpa… Últimamente la tenia muy seguido… O más bien ¿era ella por darle cabida en su mente?

--

Una y otra vez se movía de un lado a otro de la cama… Las sábanas le parecían muy calurosas a pesar de que no había calor, decidió mejor bajar y tomar un vaso de leche.

La pelota resonaba en la pared una y otra vez, solo el impacto producido por el choque de la pelota con la pared era lo que se escuchaba en toda la cancha de tenis, una abandonada y aire libre que por fortuna estaba disponible las 24 horas del día lo mejor era que estaba desolada y casi nadie iba, así no sería tan peligroso por ser de noche, o aunque sea lo sería menos.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado en esa posición, recibiendo las pelotas rebotadas o tratando de mejorar las nuevas técnicas dadas en los últimos días en las clases de tenis, en especial practicaba sus saques, lo único que tenia por certeza es que ella no salía de su mente, y el se lo permitía ya derrotado después de haber intentado alejarla de sus pensamientos. Por el momento sus fuerzas parecía que nunca se fueran a acabar por la rabia acumulada que sentía no contra ella sino contra esa impotencia consigo mismo, sobre todo por no poder expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella y ahora independientemente de su amistad inicial con Eiji, ahora ya no sentía ese respeto, ahora solo quería demostrarle que Sakuno era suya y que ni se le ocurriera mirarla, aunque lo mas deprimente era que mucho distaba de la realidad, ella solo tenia ojos para el, para Eiji, y eso le dolía.

Un ultimo saque lleno de ira, fue lanzado, de tal forma que el "spin" que tenía hizo daños no demasiados graves pero existentes en la pared.

Se encontraba en el piso de abajo, tomando un vaso de leche, sentada en una mesa de la cocina, su mente parecía estar respondiendo a la bebida tibia y sus pensamientos se habían apaciguado, a pesar de que antes le tenía miedo a la oscuridad ya no lo sentía, parecía que alguien estuviera vigilándola, protegiéndola, un sentimiento extraño pero reconfortante.

Un ruido inesperado se escucho afuera, como pisadas… ¿Pero qué podría ser? ¿Un gato tál vez? No sabía pero tampoco iba a averiguarlo, quizás a la final sólo eran cosas de su imaginación y sino mejor no investigar.

Comenzaba a subir por las escaleras, cuando otro sonido más…Su celular a timbrar. Por toda la casa se escuchaba y ella lo había dejado en la mesa donde se encontraba minutos atrás, salió corriendo a atender y es que ¿A quien con dos dedos de frente se le ocurría llamar a esa hora? Pero era lo de menos, su real preocupación era que su abuela despertará.

-¿Aló?- susurró Sakuno.

-Mmmm…

Ese sonido aunque mínimo era algo conocido…Pero ¿de quién?

-¿Ryoma? -dijo acordándose de repente.

-Sakuno…disculpa la hora pero ¿Podrías salir? Estoy aquí afuera.

-¿A-Afuera?

-Si… ¿Podrías salir? -dijo Ryoma ya preocupado por si no quería salir, muy tarde se escuchaba el vacío en la otra línea, derrotado de esa forma no le quedaba de otra que volver a su casa sin verla. Pero antes de marcharse pudo visualizarla frente a la puerta principal de su casa, llevaba puesto una bata azul celeste de seda que encajaba perfectamente con su cuerpo. Estaba tan hermosa que parecía irreal…

-Ryoma… ¿Qué haces con éste frío afuera?

-No podía dormir y fui a practicar un rato dijo el acercándose más a ella para mirarla de frente, más detenido.

-¿Estás muy nervioso por los nacionales?

-Un poco -dijo el honestamente.

-¿Entonces que te preocupa? Dijo Sakuno inocentemente.

-No lo sé…pero lo vine a averiguar…

-Averiguar ¿qué? -dijo Sakuno sonrojada.

A veces era tan inocente que parecía ser su cualidad más resaltante, más pura.

-¿Ryoma? Lo volvió a llamar de nuevo porque parecía que su mente estuviera en otro lado…

--No se ni siquiera que hago aquí Saku -dijo el tomándole delicadamente la mejilla con su mano rústica por las prácticas de siempre y sobre todo por las de hace un momento.

Ella tomó esa mano con la suya, sin saber muy bien que hacer, lo guío hasta la escalera de la entrada de la casa y lo sentó, se veía muy agotado, el obedeció como muy pocas veces hacía…

-Sakuno…yo…empezó Ryoma a hablar, pero ella le tapo delicadamente su boca con la otra mano.

-Ryoma quería pedirte disculpa por…por…como te grite esta tarde…Estaba fuera de mí….no era yo…só-solo que sentía rabia.

El besó la mano que estaba en sus labios.

-Ryoma ¿estás bien? -Volvió a preguntar sonrojada por el extraño comportamiento de Ryoma.

-No lo sé, no me siento muy bien, pero no me importa -dijo acomodándose la gorra.

­

-¡Ryoma! ¡Si estás caliente! Tienes que tomarte algo, no vayas a enfermarte…-exclamó Sakuno al tocar su frente.

-Estoy bien -dijo el desviando la mirada, cambiando totalmente.

-Ryoma mira tienes que ir a tú casa, si quieres te llevo…

Al llamar su atención pudo ver esos ojos miel que tanto la perturbaban.

-No estoy seguro de que pueda, de todas maneras, no quiero que regreses sola.

-Bueno vente aunque sea pasemos, está comenzando a hacer mas frío y no quiero que el tal vez agotamiento se convierta en algo más grave.

Ryoma paso y se sentó en el mueble mientras esperaba que Sakuno buscará unas sabanas para el, se sentía un poco mareado por la fiebre. Pero parecía que ella podía entenderlo porque cuando regreso con las sabanas también lo hizo con una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

-Gracias -murmuró el tomándose la pastilla con el agua, un poco sonrojado por tantas atenciones.

Después de entregarle el vaso a Sakuno, ella lo puso sobre la mesa y no distinguía bien la cara de Ryoma así que…

-¡No! ¡Sakuno no me la quites! -exclamó Ryoma, pero ya estaba la gorra en manos de Sakuno.

-Estas muy rojo Ryoma!- dijo sorprendida ella preocupándose porque pensaba que le había aumentado la fiebre.

­

-No tengo nada…-murmuró el sintiendo el calor impactante en sus mejillas, aunque quizás era una oportunidad, aprovechándose de la situación inocentemente le pregunto.

-Sakuno ¿Estas ahí? ¿Podrías acercarte que no te veo bien?

Ella se acerco un poco más pero eso fue suficiente para que el tomara ventaja y rozara suavemente los labios de Sakuno con los suyos, un beso que se profundizo e hizo que Ryoma probara por primera vez su lengua entrelazada a la de Sakuno, fue un beso calido que duro unos segundos, ninguno de los dos querían separarse, pero mejor era aun guardar distancias por los momentos pensó Ryoma.

Al separarse totalmente podía ver como ella aun tenia los ojos cerrados y le pareció que estaba muy hermosa.

-Sakuno…

Ella abrió sus ojos color fuego de pronto y lo miro, estaban aguados y ya lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su mejilla…

-Sakuno ¿Qué paso? -expresó Ryoma preocupado.

-Nada… Tu… debes descansar y yo… será mejor que me vaya a hacer lo mismo -dijo secándose las lagrimas.

-¡Sakuno espera! -gritó Ryoma al verla marcharse, quería ir a buscarla pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para moverse, por más que intento mover sus piernas no le daban, se quedo preocupado por la reacción de Sakuno no sabía ¿Por qué de repente se había puesto a llorar, la habría herido? ¿Pero cómo? Bueno ya pensaría la forma de preguntárselo mañana en estos momentos se sentía muy agotado y sin darse cuenta, se durmió placidamente.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora... Gracias a las personas que comentaron y espero que les haya gustado, siempre dudo de mis capítulos, pero éste para mi es tierno : no sé ustedes, espero que me puedan dar su opinión, cuídense.

**Pensamiento:** " ¿A qué aferrarse cuando a lo que apostabas todo, se desvanece?"

Ja ne

Atte: _Vane-Lady_


	4. Mixtura de días, y ella?

Konnichiwa a mis lectores, disculpen por lo del capítulo pasado, en realidad no sé donde estaba mi mente, de todas formas para los que no se han enterado de la modificación que más bien consiste en el hecho de que lo había bajado incompleto, para poder leer este capítulo recomiendo que lean el anterior y a los que ya lo han hecho los invito a continuar con la lectura y espero que les guste.

Los personajes en este fic no me pertenecen sino al Sr. Takeshi que es el creador del Prince of Tennis; sin embargo, las ideas e historias como tal, si.

**Advertencias:**Quizás los personajes sean un poco OOC considerándo que ya están más grandes.

**Agradecimientos a todos por leer y en específico por comentar a:**

-Nanda17.

-Cainat06.

-Etterna Fanel.

-Yuki-Minyooki-chan.

* * *

Al despertar Sakuno se acordó de la visita inesperada de anoche, deseo con todo su ser que no fuera un sueño que parecía muy real sino que de verdad hubiera ocurrido, así que sin poder contenerse, bajo corriendo las escaleras, para encontrarle ahí durmiendo debía ser muy temprano así que esperaba que aún su abuela Sumiré estuviera durmiendo…

Para desilusión de Sakuno, ya no se encontraba, aunque pudo notar algunas huellas que dejó como por ejemplo el vaso con agua aún se encontraba en la mesa donde la puso ayer, y ahora las sábanas se encontraban dobladas en el mueble, ella la tomo en sus manos, e inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujó en su labios.

Lavó el vaso de ayer y se dispuso a vestirse, a pesar de los sentimientos tristes de ayer, después que Ryoma la besó; hoy, parecía un nuevo día radiante y estaba dispuesta a afrontar la situación, y muchos temores fueron disipados.

Iba a subir, a llevar las sábanas de donde las había agarrado hasta que escucho...

-¿Sakuno?

Esa voz… demasiado conocida para su gusto…

-¿A-abuela?- dijo Sakuno riendo inocentemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí en la sala tan temprano en la mañana?- dijo Sumiré viéndola sospechosamente.

-Nada…

-¿Y esas sabanas?- Preguntó Sumiré con una ceja alzada.

-Ahhh… Las baje conmigo, tenía mucho frío- río Sakuno nerviosamente.

-Bueno, tengo muchas cosas que hacer Sakuno, nos vemos después ¡ya sabes llegas temprano!

-Hai Abuela- dijo Sakuno feliz yendo a guardar las sábanas que aún sostenía para irse a vestir con el uniforme del colegio.

Sin saber que muchas cosas ocurrirían ese día, y nuevos enfrentamientos estaban por venir….

Ayer sin lugar a dudas había sido uno de los días más largos de su vida, desde muy pronto había sido todo muy agitado, pero ya todo volvía a ser igual, lo que incluía el comienzo de clases por otra nueva semana, esos eran los pensamientos de Sakuno mientras terminaba de peinar el cabello para luego hacer sus usuales trenzas ahora con dos colitas que tenían forma de estrella.

Después de su temprano desayuno, salió fuera de la casa donde viva con su abuela y observó el alba por unos segundos, ya el sol comenzaba a brillar en su esplendor de una forma tal que le dio ánimos de ir a buscar a Ryoma a su casa, a ver como seguía de ayer, todavía no sabía nada de él, así que lo acompañaría hasta el colegio o si se encontraba en muy mal estado para asistir al colegio, lo visitaría rápidamente.

Sin percatarse demasiado en las calles, ya estaba en frente de la casa de Ryoma, eran muchas las veces que había ido, desde pequeños se conocían así que corría con suerte de no perderse a pesar de su mala memoria.

La casa parecía muy silenciosa para ser Lunes por la mañana, de todas formas ya estaba ahí, solo presionaba el timbre, así que lo alcanzo y lo toco, ya… A esperar… Después de unos minutos nadie se inmutaba a salir de la casa, ¿Por qué se tardarán tanto? La última vez que había venido no tuvo que esperar tanto…

Sumida en sus pensamientos no se dió cuenta que estaba allí, hasta que hablo…

-Ah! Eres tu Sakuno, Buenos Días- dijo Rinko amablemente.

-Si… disculpe, podría ver a Ryoma?- dijo Sakuno apenada.

-Supongo que si- comentó Rinko dejándola entrar- debe estar en su cuarto, siéntate… ya te lo llamo…

A pesar de lo amable que la trataba la Señora Rinko, a la vez Sakuno sentía que la miraba extrañada, pero ¿Qué tenía de malo? Estaba solo acomodada para ir al colegio ¿Acaso no me había visto así otras veces?

-En un momento baja Sakuno…- dijo Rinko bajando las escaleras y entrando a la cocina.

Ryoma nada que bajaba, seguro se había quedado dormido de nuevo, pensaba en eso, cuando vió a un adormilado Karupín acercarse a ella, que ahora estaba sentada en un mueble familiar color beige, acaricio a Karupín por unos segundos y luego lo tomo cariñosamente en sus brazos, el gato solo se dejaba acariciar sin protestar.

-¡Qué suerte tienes Karupín!- pronunció Ryoma en frente de ella enfocando sus ojos amarillos sobre los de ella rojos, lo que hizo que Sakuno se sonrojara…

Ryoma se veía sumamente apuesto con una camisa negra con mangas azules, un blue jeans, una gorra negra con una "R" de Ryoma y unos zapatos deportivos azules, un momento… ¿Por qué estaba vestido casual?

-Sakuno, por cierto ¿Por qué estas con el uniforme del colegio?- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Porque hoy es, hoy es… Domingo- gritó de repente abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos… Seguro había pensado que era lunes por lo largo que había sentido el día de ayer…

-Si, así es, es domingo ¿Y eso que viniste a mi casa?

-Y-o… Yo quería ver cómo te sentías… Y pensé en venir e ir juntos a la escuela- murmuró súper sonrojada…

Ryoma se echo a reír por la confesión hecha por Sakuno.

-Pero... ¡ya veo que te sientes mucho mejor! Y que es… Domingo… -dijo Sakuno con las mejillas ardiendo, dejando a Karupín a un lado y levantándose para marcharse.

Ryoma rápidamente la sujeto por la cintura y la atrajo hacia a él de forma que quedo sentada de nuevo en el mueble pero esta vez muy cerca, como odiaba que hiciera eso, pero a la vez como disfrutaba de su aroma…

-Ryoma… Suéltame por favor, voy a mi casa a cambiarme… -mencionó Sakuno bajando la vista a sus pies.

-Está bien, pero yo voy contigo- dijo Ryoma resistiéndose a dejarla ir tan rápido- ¡Mama! Voy a salir- gritó para que lo escuchara y tomando a Sakuno por una mano y conduciéndola hasta la puerta principal.

-¡Se portan bien!- gritó Rinko riendo asomándose por la puerta principal viéndolos marchar.

Ryoma casi arrastraba a Sakuno por lo rápido que iba, y al percatarse se paro de repente produciendo un pequeño choque entre ellos y haciendo que Sakuno quedara muy cerca de Ryoma…

-Me gusta tenerte así- murmuró el sinceramente en apenas audible voz, pero Sakuno lo escucho y se quedo atónita por ese comentario y desvió esa mirada profunda cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

En ese momento Ryoma lo comprobó, a pesar de todo no lo quería a él…

Llegaron a casa de Sakuno y ya no estaba Sumiré, recordó lo que su abuela le había dicho de llegar tarde y entendió que no se refería al colegio sino a llevar unas tortas para sus amigas y ella, le había prometido ayudarla ya que era la despedida de una gran entrenadora de tenis que ahora se disponía a irse a Estados Unidos por motivos de salud.

Ella subió a su cuarto mientras Ryoma la esperaba en la sala, se cambio el uniforme y después de varias opciones, se puso un delicado vestido azul oscuro, que en la parte del frente tenia forma de "V", que hacia moldear su cuerpo y le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, se coloco unos pendientes y un pequeño bolso a juego.

Al verla Ryoma no hizo ningún comentario, y fue decepcionante…

-¿Estas lista? -dijo el sonrojado, escondiendo su rubor con su gorra negra.

-Si… -dijo Sakuno penosa y acercándose a donde se encontraba a Ryoma.

-Te ves mucho mejor que antes -dijo Ryoma sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sakuno.

-Eh… Gracias -susurró ella sin poder mirarlo a la cara- ¿Me acompañas? Tengo que ir a casa de una amiga de mi abuela, y antes de eso a la panadería a comprar unas tortas.

-Por supuesto no te dejare que estés por ahí sola- quiso agregar y menos vestida así… Pero simplemente se lo guardo para sí mismo.

Sakuno se sentía mejor que Ryoma la acompañara, tenía una sensación de protección, y a la vez fué hasta buena idea que la acompañara porque la ayudo con las tortas y sobre todo con la dirección que su abuela le había anotado en un papel, si fuera por ella estaría justamente en la dirección contraria u opuesta, pero Ryoma si sabía y les fue fácil llegar a la casa.

Se encontraba en una de las más famosas urbanizaciones de la zona, su abuela sí que conocía gente famosa...

Para entrar fue una odisea sobre todo consistente en esperas, pero al verificar los apellidos Ryuzaki y Echizen, ambos conocidos abiertamente, pudieron entrar.

Al entrar hacia el grande patio pudieron observar que estaba decorado en un estilo francés lleno de flores de todas las especies, y a su vez en un tipo de plataforma se encontraban algunas mesas cubiertas con manteles de color blanco con azúl pastel encontrándose habitadas por unas veinte señoras charlándo animadamente y disfrutando de dulces y bebidas de amplia variedad, no sabía ni porque su abuela había pedido que le llevará la torta tal vez era una excusa para presentarla.

-¡Finalmente llegas Sakuno! -exclamó Sumiré sorprendida pero no de que se tardara sino por quien estaba acompañada…

-Buenos Días -dijo Sakuno sonrojada…

-Buenos Días -dijo también Ryoma casi simultáneamente.

-¡Pero que bonita pareja Sumiré! No sabía que tu nieta tuviera novio -dijo la anfitriona y dueña de la casa, una señora de cabellos grises con mechones amarillos, ojos azules y sonrisa amable.

-En realidad yo tampoco lo sabia -afirmó Sumiré indagando en las miradas de ambos jóvenes.

Estaban sumamente apenados, tanto fue así que se separaron por unos centímetros más de distancias sin mirarse en forma inconsciente…

-En fin... Sakuno ella es la persona de quien tanto te he hablado la entrenadora Hikari.

-Mucho gusto Señora Hiraki -dijo la aludida con una pequeña reverencia.

-Igualmente -dijo esta con una sonrisa y agregó viendo a Ryoma- ¡Tú debes ser el hijo del famoso Nanjiro Echizen, tienes su misma mirada! ¡Pero qué grande estas!

-Mmm… dijo Ryoma como respuesta, no le gustaba ser reconocido por su padre, y menos que lo compararan, así que antes de decir algo imprudente, prefirió callar…

-Bueno chicos si quieren se pueden ir, gracias por traer las tortas- dijo quitándosela a ambos de las manos y salvándole la vida a ellos- Seguramente se aburrirán mucho por aquí, y lo importante es que conocieras a Hikari, Sakuno así que pueden irse pero con cuidado- dijo viéndolos atentamente, casi amenazadoramente.

-Si -dijeron ambos al unísono

Después de cordiales despedidas se fueron.

**--**

-A donde vamos ahora Ryoma? -exclamó Sakuno animada.

-Ya verás… -fué solo su respuesta.

-¡Dime Ryoma! No me tengas en ascuas -dijo Sakuno poniendo los ojos mas suplicantes que pudo mostrar.

-En realidad no es ningún lugar en especial -dijo desviando la mirada pero antes compremos refrigerios tengo sed...

Mientras menos le decía, mas aumentaba la curiosidad de Sakuno, después de comprar ligeros refrigerios como sándwich y algunas bebidas en un supermercado que se encontraron mientras caminaban, estaban listos para ir al dichoso lugar.

Sakuno al principio no podía recordarlo pero después poco a poco se le fue siendo familiar el lugar, era el mismo que habían visitado años atrás, un parque que tenía un pequeño lago, mucha grama y una cancha de tenis donde muchas veces había visto Sakuno jugar a Ryoma, y hasta ella misma había jugado con él.

-No me digas que quieres jugar porque… comenzó a decir Sakuno…

-Shhh… Nada de eso no por ahora… -murmuró Ryoma tapándo los labios de Sakuno con sus dedos en forma delicada.

Instantáneamente Sakuno se sonrojó y no emitió una palabra más, en vez de eso se sentó junto a Ryoma en el césped liso debajo de un árbol frondoso. Busco entre las cosas que habían comprado y abrió una ponta de uva ya que después de haberla consumido aquella vez en la práctica de tenis, había entendido la aficción de Ryoma por la bebida.

Que combinación tan grata de probar pensaba Ryoma para sí mismo, sin lugar a dudas quería volver a besar esos labios… unos labios que eran aprisionados ligeramente por la lata de ponta pero ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

Pensaba que el deseo por besar a Sakuno se iba a extinguir al haberlos besado ayer, pero aun estaba latente, existente, persistente y hasta molestoso… Estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por el momento, incluso se acerco más a Sakuno para hacerlo, no aguantaba esas ganas nacientes pero…

Se escucharon pasos…

Una voz agitada…

Y una respiración entrecortada…

Sumada a esa sonrisa cautivante de años atrás…

-¡Ryoma! ¡Mi amor! -gritó una chica de cabellos negros lisos, ojos grises y un buen formado cuerpo.

-¿Kanna? -dijo el evidentemente sorprendido.

Eso sí que era una gran sorpresa verla ahí parada delante de ellos con esa radiante sonrisa, y esos ojos… como lo mataban… Podía recordar en esos breves momentos todo lo que había significado para el… su primer amor…

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Ryoma volviendo a la realidad.

-¿No te alegra verme? -dijo ella como ofendida pero en broma- porque a mi si muchísimo- agregó riendo.

¿Qué si le alegraba? ¡Claro que no! Más bien le disgustaba… No tampoco era eso, sólo le dolía…

-Mmm… bueno igual un gusto verte, vámonos Saku -dijo el levantándola sutilmente.

Sakuno no había hecho ningún comentario, se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, sorprendida, porque no conocía a esa chica y se dejo levantar por Ryoma.

-¡Ryoma! protesto Kanna ¡si tengo años sin verte! ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo? ¿o acaso ella es tu novia y no te deja?

Ese comentario hizo que Sakuno se sonrojara muchísimo y que viera el piso, y Ryoma la miraba con preocupación…

-Ella no es mi novia y por ahora se nos hace tarde así que nos vemos- agregó con su tono frío.

Para Sakuno fue un shock que Ryoma le dijera a Kanna que ella no era su novia ciertamente no lo eran pero aun así no evito que le doliera el ser renegada, sorprendentemente ella se había acostumbrado a la idea de que eran novios y al estar frente a una chica tan bonita sintió que con ese rechazo Ryoma prontamente caería a sus pies. Los ojos de Sakuno comenzaron a dolerle por las lagrimas reprimidas y al su torturante mente pensarlo una y otra vez.. Aparte ¿Quién era esa Kanna?

No supo en qué momento se habían ido exactamente ella sólo se había dejado llevar por Ryoma que la sostenía por una mano y en la otra cargaban las cosas que habían comprado.

Ryoma por su parte se encontraba sumamente perturbado al haber visto a Kanna, ella no estaba en sus planes, en los que se había trazado, el equilibrio que ciertamente quería tener en su vida, una vida entre el ténis y la chica que le gustaba.

Kanna, sin embargo, era su pasado que parecía ahora perseguirlo como un fantasma ¿acaso uno vivo? Ya no estaba seguro de nada… Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había notado que Sakuno estaba tan triste… ¿Acaso lloraba?

-Sakuno ¿estás llorando?- preguntó Ryoma sorprendido, parándola de repente y llevando su mano a una de las mejillas de Sakuno.

Su mirada brillante se había opacado, eso se notaba al ver sus ojos color carmesí más oscuros.

-N-no es na…da…- murmuró Sakuno apenas y desviando la mirada.

-¿Cómo que no? Si estas llorando- dijo Ryoma molesto y preocupado a la vez.

Al ver que su cólera no ayudaba en nada, la abrazo y ella se dejo abrazar, fue un abrazo reconfortante al extremo que dejo de llorar.

-Te llevo a tu casa- dijo Ryoma después de separarse de Sakuno.

En el recorrido no hablaron mucho, y menos del porque Sakuno había estado así, aunque él no tenía la menor idea de que era, parecía que ahora tampoco era el mejor momento para preguntarlo, pero ya lo haría después. Cuando llegaron a la casa, aun Sumiré no había llegado, así que fueron a la cocina y se comieron lo que habían comprado una hora antes en el supermercado.

-Estoy aburrida, vamos a ver televisión- propuso Sakuno más animada.

-Está bien- dijo el sin muchas ganas, no era su fuerte pero tampoco estaban haciendo nada.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, en el mueble donde había estado ayer Ryoma durmiendo, el mismo se encontraba frente al televisor, ahora estaban a una distancia suficiente para estar cómodos, ni lejos ni cerca.

Esta distancia, sin embargo, perturbaba en gran manera a uno de los dos, al de esa mirada ambar tan hipnotizante, el poco a poco se fue acercando mientras Sakuno estaba distraída observando una serie de televisión de moda, paso gentilmente su brazo por el hombro de Sakuno y no pareció protestar, tomo en una mano la quijada de Sakuno y ella le miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces Ry-om…? dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

-Algo que he querido hacer desde que llegamos al parque.

Eso era suficiente información, no quería dar más explicaciones, solo quería rozar esos labios y asi hizo una y otra vez hasta que quiso profundizar el beso tomándola de la cintura con una mano y posando la otra en su espalda mientras ella lo abrazaba por los hombros, entro en la cavidad de su boca rozando lentamente su lengua con la de ella, ciertamente era peligroso besarse asi puesto que estaban solos, pero el sabría controlarse se dijo para si mismo simplemente disfrutando del beso, se separaron un poco para tomar aire.

-Ryoma… deja de hacer esto- expresó Sakuno triste.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el sorprendido- ¿No te gusta que te bese?- agregó pícaramente.

-No es eso- dijo sumamente roja solo que tu… bueno… tu dijiste que sólo somos amigos y yo no creo que si es así sea correcto… que…

-¿Qué yo dije que sólo somos amigos? Dijo sin acordarse pero se acordó…

**--Flash Back**

-¡Ryoma! protesto Kanna ¡si tengo años sin verte! ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo? ¿o acaso ella es tu novia y no te deja?

Ese comentario hizo que Sakuno se sonrojara muchísimo y que viera el piso, y Ryoma la miraba con preocupación…

-Ella no es mi novia y por ahora se nos hace tarde así que nos vemos- agregó con su tono frío.

**--End of the Flash Back**

-¡Ah! Eso… Bueno yo dije eso sólo porque tu…

-¿Sakuno? Ya llegue… ¿estás en casa?

-Si abuela- dijo Sakuno saliendo a su encuentro.

¿No podía ser la vieja mas inoportuna?- pensó Ryoma mientras pasaba canales de televisión en busca de algo bueno que ver.

**--**

-¿Dices que Ryoma está aquí?- preguntó Sumiré no muy contenta.

-Si abuela, estamos viendo televisión.

-¿Sólo televisión ehh?- dijo Sumiré que no era tan ingenua.

-Así es… -dijo Sakuno con las mejillas ardiéndoles, inexplicablemente la temperatura se había elevado muchísimo, ¿pero casi en invierno?

-Bueno, confío en ti Sakuno, aunque si es posible no estés a solas con Ryoma en la casa.

-Hai- dijo ella viendo el piso.

-Ahora voy a subir a descansar, procuren no quedarse hasta muy tarde… igual los estaré vigilando- dijo Sumiré señalándola con un dedo.

-Ryoma… quieres tomar… pero Sakuno paro de hablar, Ryoma ya no estaba en la sala, no había rastros de su figura por ningún sitio, ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de apagar el televisor… ¡Pero qué insolente! -pensó Sakuno... Casi al instante, sintió unos brazos que la halaban por la cintura desde atrás, quiso gritar pero muy tarde le habían tapado la boca… Y no precisamente con manos sino con unos labios.

Ella se había dejado besar al reconocer a su captor por pura debilidad pero su conciencia le dictaba alejarse, huir de ahí… El a su vez parecía que no quería dejar de besarla, pero lo alejo unos centímetros.

-Ryoma… mi abuela, puede estar viéndonos y no quisiera que…

Otra vez esos labios…

-Ryoma basta… en serio puede venir- susurró Sakuno suplicante.

-No me importa- dijo el arrogante.

-Pero a mi si- dijo ya volteándose y agregó en voz baja pero para que el lo escuchara- ¿Qué te importa de mi Ryoma?

Ella quería que la parara, que la volviera agarrar por un brazo, quería que él le dijera que la quería, quería que hiciera algo para detenerla, lo que sea, pero no… no lo hizo simplemente al marcharse a la cocina, no la buscó mas y se fue sin avisar, ¿acaso ella no valía la pena para que el dejara su orgullo a un lado? Aparentemente no…

**--**

Ya era otro día para los ciudadanos japoneses, al fin había llegado el famoso lunes ¿principio de semana o simplemente término de felicidad de fin de semana? Se podría decir que ambas cosas. Todos en el colegio Seigaku entraban muy apurados para recibir las clases del día todos estaban muy atareados menos una figura que caminaba triste…

-Tomoka ¿estás bien?- Le pregunto Horio al verla así.

-Sí, no es nada- dijo Tomoka fingiendo una sonrisa.

Entro en el salón y ahí lo pudo divisar, Ryoma Echizen en su gran esencia, al verlo, ya no sentía esa pasión por antes, pero aún dolía… Y el cómo nada observando a una chica nueva que corría a su encuentro, espera... ¿acaso hay alguien nuevo en el curso?

-Ryoma-kun- dijo esa chica de ojos grises sentándose al pupitre frente a Ryoma.

-Ah… Hola Kanna… -dijo el indiferente, ¿Qué raro en el no? Pero espera ¿cómo sabe que se llama Kanna?

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí? -preguntó ella con cara inocente, ¿acaso no era una pregunta tonta considerando que ya se había instalado con todo y bolso?

-Como quieras… le escucho decir.

Al parecer en su amor con Ryoma tenía una rival más aparte de su ex mejor amiga Sakuno...

-¿podría todo empeorar el día de hoy?- murmuró por lo bajo ya rindiéndose a leer algo en un libro colegial, todo menos hablar con Sakuno que aparentemente quería llamar su atención llamándola, pero no le haría caso, su mejor amiga se había esfumado de su mente, ella tenía la culpa de todo, de que su querido príncipe no la quisiera ¿o no?

**--**

El hecho de que Kanna estuviera al frente de él, hacia que su mente recordara, ¿y también añorara? No estaba seguro, solo había algo en cierto el hecho de que intentara a toda costas hablar con él lo aburría, ¿Por qué ese repentino deseo de conversar con él? ¿Por qué después de la desaparición de su vida? ¿Por qué en ese preciso momento cuando empezaba a aclarar sentimientos? ¿Y sobre todo porque estúpida razón tenía interés en el después de haberlo como se diría ¿rechazado? Si… Como recordaba que había preferido ser novia de Tezuka y no con el porqué era más famoso en el Fudomine que él, ¿es que acaso no se recordaba que no quería estar con un chico menor que ella por un mes?

-Ryoma-kun ¿en qué piensas?-dijo Kanna muy curiosa.

-¿Por qué mejor no fastidias a Tezuka?- habló Ryoma levantándose, pero ella lo detuvo…

-Porque me interesas tú… Me inscribí aquí en el Seigaku por ti ¿No te agrada? Creí que me querías- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Siento que Tezuka te dejara, y si te quería, pero no sé si lo merecías- dijo Ryoma buscando a Sakuno pero ella ya no estaba…

Se alegro de que Mizuno le hiciera el favor de cambiar de puestos y así no tener que soportarla por mucho… Al menos no el día de hoy, pero a la vez no hacía falta una secretaria de coordinación entro a la clase e informó que el profesor estaba enfermo y por eso la tardanza, que se podían retirar por el día de hoy ya que mañana tendrían un suplente.

Sakuno acababa de salir de el baño de damas, no podía soportar como su mejor amiga la ignoraba así que había preferido irse a casa aunque sea por el día de hoy, para su buena suerte no perdería clases ya que el profesor estaba enfermo y no podía venir le había comentado Mizuno.

Salió a las afueras de Seigaku, para dirigirse a su casa, pero lagrimas reprimidas comenzaron a resbalar por su mejilla, y no tenía fuerzas para continuar, así que se sentó en un banco medio oculto a llorar, abrazo sus piernas con sus brazos y comenzó a recordar estos últimos días, a Tomoka, como la había visto con Ryoma, a Ryoma que no entendía si se burlaba de ella o no, y a Eiji ya no estaba segura que sentía por él…

* * *

Bueno, me gustaría saber que tál les parece el fic si es posible :)

**Pensamiento: "**La mente a veces puede tendernos trampas, nos puede engañar por ilusiones que muchas veces anhelamos, aun así tenemos opción, la opción de abrir los ojos, todo depende de nosotros..."

Matta ne

**Atte:** _Vane-Lady_ x3


	5. Revelaciones y Flash Back

¡Hola a mis lectores! jej me gusta como sonó eso :D bueno volví con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes que espero que disfruten y no se mareen mucho, bueno ya entenderán...

Los personajes de Prince Of Tennis no me pertenecen como ya lo he dicho en las otros capítulos, pero la historia es de mi creación.

**Advertencias:** Los personajes pueden estar un poco OOC

**Como siempre muy agradecida por leer y en especial a:**

-Etterna Fanel.

-Laxikita12.

-Cainat06.

-Yuki-minyooki-chan.

-Tusolmary.

**Continuemos...**

* * *

La llamaron y ella levanto su cara, para que chocara su mirada con unos ojos claros, los mismos que había visto muchas veces… se sorprendió de verlo, era la última persona que esperaba que la encontrara…

-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo el sentándose a su lado y limpiándole las lagrimas corridas por sus mejillas con sus manos.

-Eiji-Sempai…

-No deberías llorar por nadie ¿sabes? Creo que todo es un malentendido.

Ella lo miro sin entender, pero el sólo le dijo unas palabras antes de marcharse.

-A las 4PM en la heladería al lado del restaurante de Kawamura- anunció sonriendo y yendo a su clase sin preguntar si ella quería ir.

**--**

Ryoma buscaba a Sakuno por todo el colegio, sus ojos ambarinos no conseguían cruzarse con unos ojos color fuego, sólo con unos grises…

-Ryoma-kun, pero ¿qué buscas con tanto afán?- decía Kanna al parecer no cansada de perseguirlo por todo el colegio.

-Si tanto te molesta perseguirme, no lo hagas- dijo Ryoma indiferente y aún en la búsqueda.

Para Kanna no era nada provechoso buscar a Sakuno por todo el colegio detrás de Ryoma, ciertamente tendría que hacer algo más para llamar su atención. A la final Ryoma siempre había estado enamorado de ella, y esa tal Sakuno no se iba a interponer en sus planes, algo tenía que hacer pensaba mientras seguía los pasos de Ryoma ¿pero qué? Y pudo verlo con toda claridad, rió para sí misma y se alejo de Ryoma silenciosamente…

**--**

Eiji la había invitado a salir, no podía creer que su sueño desde hace mucho tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, pero entonces ¿Por qué no había una sonrisa en sus labios? ¿Por qué sólo sentía un vacío enorme sin fin?

Esas preguntas estaban haciendo estrago en la mente de Sakuno, pero tenía que parar de pensar en ello aunque ya sabía cuál era la respuesta a algunas preguntas había solo que negarse, y agradecer de que hoy podría tener un encuentro con ¿su querido Eiji? Se sonrojo al pensar que siempre lo había llamado así cuando él ni siquiera la miraba, ahora que la invitaba a salir sonaba demasiado extraño llamarlo de esa forma…

Después de buscar mucho en su guardarropas y vaya que de eso si estaba de testigo su cuarto ahora desordenado, se dio una última vista en el espejo, vestía una camisa de tiros de color vinotinto y un blue jeans estilo pescador con unas flores vinotintas estampadas en el lado izquierdo inferior del jean, unas sandalias vinotintas, y unos accesorios azules, su cabello estaba amarrado en una sola cola, para variar un poco su estilo de peinar, ya eran alrededor de las 3 PM tiempo suficiente para llegar a tiempo a la heladería.

**--**

Por otro lado, hace unos minutos antes en la cancha el imponente Ryoma Echizen había presenciado una pequeña escena en donde Kanna se acercaba a Tezuka su ex y el no podía apartar los ojos de lo que veía ¿acaso ella no estaba por el? ¿Por qué entonces había corrido en los brazos de Tezuka al verlo? Veía como ella reía de sus chistes y Tezuka no parecía prestarle si quiera atención a los chicos del equipo de ténis que estaban practicando, dándole el mando al vice-capitán Oishi-Sempai para que los chicos pudieran seguir entrenando. Ryoma por su parte jugaba con Kawamura pero le era imposible concentrarse ante tal escena, quería ir corriendo a exigirle una explicación a Kanna.

-¡Hey Echizen! -dijo kawamura- ¡¡Powerr!

Ryoma no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y ganaba otro punto Kawamura, ya iban 3 a 0 en el marcador, Ryoma aparto de unos minutos a Kanna de su mente y pudo ganarle 6 a 4.

-Next time boy no voy a perder- gritó Kawamura aún con la raqueta en la mano derecha, y con la izquierda le estrecho la mano a Ryoma.

-Mada mada dane Takashi- dijo Ryoma para pasar al lado de Kanna y Tezuka indiferente sin siquiera mirarle a las caras, ya habían terminado sus prácticas.

El veneno había surtido su efecto pudo observar Kanna cuando se despidió de Tezuka con un beso en la mejilla, y Ryoma lo había observado por unos pocos instantes, para después desviar su mirada y seguir caminando. Kanna paso al lado de Ryoma con pasos apresurados ignorándolo totalmente para después dirigirse a a su casa, esto debió haberle sorprendido, sabía que si aunque no había visto su reacción ya que a la final sólo el era el de ignorar, pero en este momento su mejor arma era ignorarlo un poco...

-Pero solo un poco- se dijo asi misma riendo.

**--**

Ya eran las 4PM y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, para no decir en su vida, Sakuno llegaba temprano a una cita, había esperado dos minutos que por cierto eran muy eternos para su frágil mente en ese momento, ¿Vendría Eiji? ¿Habría ella imaginado todo? Porque podía ser muy risueña algunas veces a tal extremo que pudo confundir todo y ser totalmente producto de su imaginación, si si… seguro era eso porque de otra forma no la pudo invitar a Eiji, ya se decidía a marcharse pero…

-¿Ya te vas Sakuno-Chan? -dijo Eiji preocupado- Gomen gomen en serio se me hizo un poquito tarde por las practicas pero por favor quédate- suplicó con sus hermosos ojos azules y riendo nervioso.

-Eiji-Sempai… dijo Sakuno muy sonrojada.

Y el sonrojo aumento cuando el volvió a hacer otro comentario:

-Te ves muy guapa saku-chan- exclamó el alegremente.

Eiji, por su parte, estaba muy apuesto el día de hoy con una camisa negra estilo de vestir, pero informal por su blue jeans y unos zapatos deportivos negros.

-Anda anda quédate- dijo Eiji con una sonrisa te comprare inmediatamente un helado, ¿Qué sabor quieres?

Sakuno por más que intentaba no emitía palabras, se sentía atraída y extraña a la vez, Eiji simplemente era muy activo, llamativo ¿Pero no era eso lo que le gustaba de él?

-Mm… Ya sé, ¿vainilla? -dijo él tratando de adivinar.

-S-si -murmuró Sakuno en un esfuerzo, le gustaba ese sabor de helado aunque no era su favorito.

Sakuno no paso mucho tiempo sentada, cuando Eiji llegaba con dos grandes helados sabor vainilla, le entrego uno a Sakuno y ella vio como el sentado al frente de ella se lo comía casi todo.

-Gomen Saku ¿no te gusta? -dijo al ver que ella no comía.

-Sí, gracias- comentó Sakuno comiendo poco a poco.

-Supongo que te preguntas ¿por qué te dije que vinieras aquí? ¿cierto?- dijo Eiji ahora un poco más nervioso y con sus ojos azules mirando de un lado a otro, como eperando que nadie escuchara, aunque todo el mundo estaba ocupado comiendo helados alegremente así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

-Bueno… Si… Eiji-Sempai… la verdad es que mm… se me hizo extraño que me invitaras- dijo ella en forma de confesión desviando un poco la vista a la ventana.

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo... tenía que pedirte algo- dijo algo sonrojado que combinaba muy bien con su cabello.

Sakuno al mirarlo comprendió que estaba sumamente nervioso, algo poco habitual en el porqué a pesar de ser hiperactivo no era nervioso, más bien era confiando en sí mismo.

Ella lo miro sin comprender buscando en esos ojos azules la verdad, ¿Qué le tendría que pedir?

Se hizo un silencio espantoso lleno de tensiones, mientras afuera el clima no ayudaba y comenzaba a nevar.

-Bueno… El baile, dentro de poco habrá el baile usual de despedida por el año nuevo que comienza y yo estaba pensando en que si tu… bueno no tu… bueno si que tú me ayudaras con Tomoka para invitarla a que fuera conmigo- dijo Eiji esto último muy rápidamente.

Por unos brevísimos momentos Sakuno había pensado que la invitaría a ella al baile y no sabia que iba a decirle, su corazón se había acelerado alarmantemente, pero había escuchado mal o ¿invitaba era a Tomoka?

Pensaba que iría a llorar por una confesión así de parte de Eiji que había sido su amado o como ella misma le decía "querido Eiji" por demasiado tiempo, pero no… Ni una lagrima corría por su mejilla, solo estaba esa expresión de sorpresa y el expectante escuchando atentamente para ver si su respuesta era positiva o negativa en cuanto a ofrecer su ayuda.

-Si… Yo te ayudo Eiji-Sempai- dijo ella a la final riendo un poco.

-¡¡Arigatou!! -gritó el abrazándola un poco, y luego alejándose muy emocionado.

-Pero Eiji-Sempai como… -comenzó Sakuno a decir.

-No me digas sempai, con Eiji es suficiente -dijo picándole un ojo ahora somos complices.

-Está bien je je -dijo Sakuno que aun no se lo creía pero como... ¿desde cuándo te …gus-ta.. Tomoka?

-Bueno desde hace un tiempo la verdad...- dijo sonrojado y yo quiero que me ayudes porque yo se que ella está molesta contigo porque…

**--Flash Back**

Sintió como alguien la toco por el hombro izquierdo, y vió unos ojos claros que la miraban sonriente y a la vez mostraban preocupación.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo realmente sorprendida.

-Vine a dar un paseo y casualmente te encontré, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por nada -dijo Tomoka haciéndose la fuerte sonriendo aunque sus ojos eran un mar de lágrimas.

-Vamos dime… Prometo no decir nada -dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Bueno, es que… es que… Ryoma no me quiere -dijo haciéndose que sus ojos se pusieran aguados y un leve rubor salió en sus mejillas.

-¿Pero por qué dices eso? -dijo el tratando de ser comprensivo aunque el ya sabía esa respuesta.

-Lo vi besándose con Sakuno -dijo ella ya llorando.

-Shhh calma, tranquila -susurró el tomando su cara con sus manos y abrazándola suavemente de forma que su cabeza se recostara sobre su hombro- ¿Ella sabía que a ti te gustaba Ryoma? -dijo el suavemente.

-Si! Bueno… supongo, que era obvio ¿no? -dijo ella mirándolo a esos ojos claros que ahora le parecieron hermosos.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no -dijo el sinceramente.

-¿Qué hago? -exclamó ella volviendo a llorar sobre su hombro, era realmente confortante.

-No te puedo decir que hacer, sólo quiero que sepas que estaré aquí por si necesitas un amigo…

-Gracias… -dijo ella con una media sonrisa, que él no pudo ver por el abrazo.

**--End of the Flash Back**

-Entiendo... -dijo Sakuno comprendiendo sin agregar más nada.

-Pero sé que no es tu culpa apuesto que tu no pensaste que ella gustara de Ryoma de esa forma ¿o sí? -dijo Eiji muy comprensivo.

-Es verdad… nunca pensé que se lo fuera a tomar así, no pensé que en serio le gustara así aparte de la forma en como jugaba al ténis, todo ha sido una gran confusión- murmuró Sakuno muy triste y aguándosele los ojos un poco.

-Lo sé Saku... No llores, más bien cuando la veas le entregas esta carta de mi parte- dijo Eiji entregándole un sobre blanco que decía:

Para: Tomoka.

-No creo que lo acepte de mi parte… -expresó con pesar Sakuno aunque ya lo tenía en sus manos.

-Si seguro que lo hará, ahí le explico lo que paso de tu parte y también le digo si quiere ir conmigo y todo solucionado- dijo Eiji alegremente, confiado de su plan.

-Espero que así sea… -dijo ella no tan convencida.

Cuando se despidió de Eiji con un beso en la mejilla ambos salieron cada quien por su lado, sintió que un brazo la halaba de nuevo, tal vez Eiji se le había olvidado algo que quería decirle, pero el no era tan brusco…

-Tenemos que hablar Sakuno- dijo Ryoma casi arrastrándola por la calle a otro lado.

-Ry-o-ma… Me haces daño -exclamó Sakuno suplicante.

-Lo siento -dijo el parándose, soltando la presión del brazo de Sakuno y tomando su mano para llevarla a sus labios- discúlpame por todo… Ayer lo que le dije a Kanna fue porque no pensé que tu querrías que dijera que somos novios, estabas tan sonrojada -dijo ahora tocándole las mejillas de Sakuno- que no sabía que decir, saku… -¡Por Dios! quería decirle que la quería pero no podía solo la abrazo muy tiernamente como él nunca hacía pero el momento se lo pedía tenía que demostrarselo de otra forma... con sus actos, pero al parecer no era el sitio apropiado.

- ¡Hey Ryoma! ¿Desde cuándo tan cariñoso? -dijo riéndose de él Momoshiro.

Instantáneamente ambos se separaron muy sonrojados.

-No te metas Momo- dijo Ryoma un poco molesto.

-Vamos pasen a comer- dijo Takashi Kawamura muy alegre casi todos los de Seigaku están aquí.

Y para no desaprovechar quizás unos sushi gratis, entraron todos principalmente Momoshiro, que salió casi que corriendo.

-Después continuamos la plática- le susurró Ryoma en el oído de Sakuno antes de entrar.

**--**

Sakuno miraba expectante a todos los que estaban en el restaurante de Kawamura, estaba Momoshiro con Ann, en una mesa, sabía que ellos eran novios por su relación de amistad de años con Ann, pero casi nadie sabía en el Seigaku ya que su relación recién comenzaba y trataban de ser discretos, en otra mesa se encontraba Fuji con una muchacha muy bonita, de cabellos lilas y ojos negros, no sabía quién era pero ciertamente parecían algo más que amigos, por otro lado estaba el siempre serio Tezuka con Kanna y por la sola presencia de ella ya no quería estar allí algo le decía que Ryoma y ella tenían un pasado y posiblemente más que de amigos, parecía que todos tenían parejas menos un callado Oishi que hablaba con Kawamura y a veces lo ayudaba a atender a las mesas.

-Saku… ¿En qué tanto piensas?- le pregunto Ryoma que se encontraba justo en frente de ella.

-En nada… gomen- dijo al pensar que le había dicho algo y no había escuchado por estar distraída.

-No te disculpes -dijo Ryoma que no entendía porque a veces se disculpaba tanto.

-Gomen ne Ryo-m… -Ryoma solo le tapo los labios de Sakuno con una mano y negaba con la cabeza.

Se hizo un silencio…

-Saku… ¿sabes? Pronto va a ser la fiesta de fin de año y estaba pensando que sería agradable ir ¿no?- dijo Ryoma muy indiferente.

-Si… -dijo Sakuno muy sonrojada al recordar que por un momento pensaba que Eiji la iba a invitar, y ahora parecía que Ryoma si lo haría esta vez, o acaso también le iba a pedir ayuda ¿quizás para invitar a Kanna?

-Ryusaki-san -dijo Oishi entrando a la conversación sin ser llamado con una cara de preocupación.

Ryoma tenía ganas de matar al vice-capitán sin duda, había sido el ser más inoportuno del planeta, ¿por qué tenía que arruinar el momento después de armarse de tanto valor?

-¿Si? -dijo Sakuno no entendiendo porque la llamaba, muy pocas veces había hablado con él.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento afuera? Prometo que será rápido- dijo Oishi ahora muy sonrojado.

-Definitivamente no -exclamó Ryoma antes de que dijera algo que comprometiera a Sakuno.

-Por favor… Sakuno-san dijo el casi en suplica mirándola con sus ojos verdes destellantes.

-Si… -dijo Sakuno que no podía negarse ante tanta suplica- de todas formas ya vengo Ryoma y me sigues contando- dijo Sakuno muy emocionada y curiosa a la vez por lo que le iba a decir.

-Entonces yo también voy- dijo Ryoma insistente levantándose del asiento.

-Lo siento, pero es privado- dijo Oishi sin más tomándole la mano a Sakuno y alejándose de ahí en movimientos rápidos.

**--**

Ryoma se quedo observando la salida mientras veía como desaparecían por la puerta principal, y ahora ¿Qué haría? La desesperación lo envolvía, mientras veía a su alrededor también podía sentir como Kanna lo ignoraba, era como si él no existiera, y ahora estaba abrazada a Tezuka, como si nunca en la vida el no la hubiera herido y peor aun como si nunca el mismo había estado detrás de ella… Era doloroso recordarlo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos aun le dolía no podía evitarlo, verla hacia que resurgieran sentimientos olvidados, esos ojos grises le recordaban a una Kanna inocente la de unos años atrás, pero mientras la imaginaba como antes sacudió su cabeza, ella ya no existía… Ahora esa inocencia la poseía otra persona más, una que estaba afuera hablando con alguien más y no podía evitar que se la quitaran ya había tomado una decisión Sakuno tenía que ser solo de él y de nadie más.

**--**

-¿Oishi-sama? ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy pálido y no me dices nada… ¿Qué tienes? Dijo Sakuno preocupada.

-¡Sakuno-san! Yo… Yo te quiero invitar a… a que seas mi pareja de baile en la fiesta de fin de año -dijo lo último extremadamente rápido.

¿Acaso los titulares de ténis del Seigaku habían confabulado todos a pedirles favores a ella? Un momento...

-¿A mí?- dijo Sakuno sumamente sorprendida, ¿desde cuándo Oishi hablaba con ella en primer lugar?

-¿Ya te invitaron?- preguntó Oishi un poco decepcionado, pero seguramente era normal, era una chica muy bonita.

-La verdad, no… nadie lo ha hecho- murmuró Sakuno levemente sonrojada y mirando sus pies.

-Entonces por favor, ven conmigo… -dijo Oishi levantándole lentamente el rostro con una mano, el nunca se había atrevido a hacer algo así y Sakuno dio un paso para atrás, pero el no se inmuto a retirar la mano, más bien continuo hablando… -Sabes yo se que te gusto…-dijo leventemente sonrojado- sino nunca hubieras asistido a todos los campeonatos que jugamos siempre…

-Oishi sempai… ¿de qué estás hablando? -gritó Sakuno que no entendía nada, y con cada palabra pareciera que la situación empeoraba, se sentía extrañamente acorralada.

-Bueno… veras... yo… le dije a Eiji que me ayudara a investigar con quien salías, y si tenias novio…

**Flash Back**

-O'chibi -dijo Eiji sonriente.

-Ah Hola Eiji -dijo el indiferente.

-Le estaba comentando a Sakuno si tenía novio, porque no se, ¿tú sabrás? -dijoel otra vez con esa mirada curiosa.

-Mada mada dane Eiji… Pensé que ya lo sabías… Sakuno si tiene novio.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? -dijo Eiji sorprendido parpadeando varias veces con sus espectaculares ojos azules.

-Pues soy yo -dijo Ryoma tomando la mano de Sakuno y mirando a Eiji triunfante.

-Ah ya tienes novio… y es el O'chibi -dijo Eiji encogiéndose de hombros bueno yo me voy, los chicos y yo estaremos en la cafetería del frente… Nos vemos pequeña saku -dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla, adiós o'chibi…

-Adiós -dijo Ryoma seco.

**End of the Flash Back**

Sakuno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, si Eiji le había preguntado pero buscándole le información a Oishi, eso la indigno un poco así que se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Desde… desde cuando gustas de mi Oishi sempai? Dijo mirándolo a los ojos sin comprender.

-No sé exactamente cuando ha pasado… unas semanas quizás

**Flash Back**

Eiji y Oishi estaban jugando, intentando hacer una nueva formación, eran el golden pair de Seigaku, no podían quedar mal en las finales, tenían que practicar mucho para luego demostrar lo mejor de su juego, uno de ellos observaba como una miradas inquisitivas seguían sus movimientos, y solo podía sonrojarse un poco, no sabía desde cuándo pero unos sentimientos extraños aparecían en su ser, y por esa chica tímida que siempre los observaba, aunque ahora al mirar detalladamente, no lo observaban a ninguno de los dos, parecía estar absorta viendo y animando a Ryoma, unos celos, fuera de su control se fueron apoderando de su ser, ¿desde cuándo estaba interesada en Ryoma?

-Tenemos que ganar las nacionales dijo Oishi a Eiji.

**End of the Flash Back**

-Yo… lo siento mucho Oishi-sempai pero no puedo ir contigo a la fiesta de fin de año contigo… -susurró Sakuno apartándose lentamente de su agarre…

-¿Por qué no? Dijo el acercándose peligrosamente a Sakuno…

-A mi… a mi… me gusta alguien mas -dijo con las mejillas ardiendo y la voz temblorosa no sabía que intenciones tenia Oishi pero no le gustaba su actitud…

-¿Ryoma? Oishi rio un poco el es un niño ¿sabes? Cuando Eiji me dijo después de pensarlo bien el no se puede considerar como un novio, tiene tu misma edad, en cambio yo, no podrías compararme con el… Tal vez es mejor que yo en ténis pero él no sabría tratarte tan bien como lo haría yo… Si tan solo dejaras que te lo demostrara decía esto último acercando sus labios a los de ella ni pensarías en el…

-Oishi… No… yo no quiero... -gritó Sakuno asustada dándole golpes en el pecho para que se alejara de ella, pero él no parecía escucharla.

-Sakuno… -sólo déjate llevar agrego Oishi.

Estaba a tan pocos centímetros de sus labios que por mas no quería que la besara, era casi inevitable, estaba acorralada entre él y una pared, sin querer al dar tantos pasos hacía atrás, había chocado con ella. Se sentía ultrajada aunque no la había tocado, solo tenía sus manos aguantadas con las de él en forma brusca y unos labios muy cerca, demasiado para su gusto.

-¡Aléjate!-gritó asustada en unas últimas fuerzas reprimidas

-Ya la escuchaste- dijo Ryoma entrando bruscamente a la escena, y le dieron unas ganas tremendas de golpear a Oishi por lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Oishi se separo lentamente de Sakuno y pretendió aparentar que no estaba pasando nada malo, aunque quiso hacerse el inocente, la pobre Sakuno asustada al sentir un poco de liberación en sus manos, corrió a los brazos de Ryoma.

-¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Sakuno! -amenazó Ryoma de un humor pésimo y si las miradas mataran ya Oishi hubiera dejado de existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Si no le hice nada… Además esto no se queda así -dijo Oishi mirando por un segundo en forma lasciva a Sakuno, pero al otro segundo parecía alguien muy inocente que no se atrevería a dañar al ser mas diminuto sobre la faz de la tierra.

-¡Desgraciado! Te voy a matar si te vuelves a acercar a ella -dijo Ryoma acercándose a Oishi pero se vio halado por unos brazos suplicantes de Sakuno mientras tenia lagrimas contenidas, así que decidió guardar su furia para después, y la tomo de los hombros para irse de allí.

**--**

Como se había hecho de noche nadie circulaba a esas horas por las calles del restaurante de Kawamura, había sido una excelente oportunidad para probar esos labios y quién sabe si lo aceptaba llegaría hasta mas, no sabía porque había actuado de esa manera, de esa forma incontrolable que no era el, pero el la quería, y no soportaba ver como Echizen Ryoma la alejaba de su lado, tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar de la impotencia como aquella vez…

**-- Flash Back**

Tomoka no era la única que sentía que su corazón se rompía de a poco, el también había presenciado ese beso, y a pesar de que era recién los sentimientos que nacían de su ser por esa linda niña ahora ya adolescente, no dejaba de dolerle… De sus ojos claros salió una lágrima que recorrió por su mejilla, y pronto limpió con la mano no fuera a ser que alguno de sus amigos del tenis lo viera y comenzarán a preguntar, el único que sabía era su compañero del golden pair, más nadie… Y el en ese momento no estaba para apoyarlo, al parecer se había desaparecido y no se había enterado en que momento.

-- **End of the Flash Back**

Su intención no había sido asustarla tanto pero no... Todo se había salido de control ¿volvería a tener otra oportunidad así con Sakuno? probablemente no y lo sabía pero no pudo evitarlo, se había salido de sus cabales sin querer…

-¿Estás mejor? -dijo Ryoma abrazando a Sakuno mientras llegaban a la puerta de la casa de Sakuno.

-S-si… Pero Ryoma por favor no me dejes -murmuró Sakuno abrazada a su pecho mientras lagrimas corrían por su mejilla, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así en su vida, nunca había pensado eso de alguien y menos de Oishi.

-Te prometo estar aquí hasta cuando te sientas mejor -dijo ya sentándose en el banco de su casa junto con ella, los dos abrazados.

Ambos estuvieron así unos minutos que fueron muy reconfortantes, Ryoma creyó oportuno distraer a Sakuno de lo que había pasado, y a pesar de su naturaleza callada, había tratado de hablar todo ese tiempo con ella, Sakuno por otro lado solo daba respuestas con monosílabos, pero a Ryoma no le importo, igual la respuesta que quería saber solo tenía dos letras.

-Saku… Yo te quería preguntar algo, no se si es el momento más oportuno, pero creo que debería hacerlo… -dijo Ryoma un poco serio.

-D-dime Ryoma -dijo Sakuno un poco asustada porque no entendía porque la seriedad del momento.

-Bueno yo quería saber si ¿tú… tú… querías ir conmigo a la fiesta del fin de año, como parejas?

-¿Parejas? -dijo sin entender y con ojos atentos.

-Si… Como algo más que amigos… -dijo Ryoma muy serio pero a la vez sonrojado.

Al ver que Sakuno no respondía, ni reaccionaba agregó…

-No tienes porque decirme ahorita, de todas formas puedes pensarlo todo el tiempo que quieras y…

Sakuno solo unió sus labios con los de Ryoma, este gesto lo sorprendió un poco, pero después fue reaccionando al roce, y la lengua de Ryoma entro en la cavidad de Sakuno, recorriéndola de a poco, sin prisa pero sensualmente a la vez, se dejaron llevar asi por unos minutos hasta que comenzaron a sentirse mareados, extasiados por la falta de aire.

-Yo que nada mas esperaba un si o un no -dijo Ryoma en una mueca al verla tan sonrojada.

-Gomen ne Ryoma -dijo ella riendo, la verdad no sabia porque lo había hecho solo se había dejado llevar.

-No tienes porque disculparte, pero aun espero la respuesta, ¿eso quiere decir un si? -Dijo emocionado con pensarlo.

-Quiere decir un gran si- gritó Sakuno abrazándolo nuevamente.

El respondió el abrazo y aunque ella no lo vio, una verdadera sonrisa dibujaron sus labios, poco a poco uno de sus deseos se estaban cumpliendo…

* * *

¿Qué tal? Supongo que a mas de una les sorprendió lo de Oishi... Lo sé, está fuera de OOC pero :) eso ya lo había advertido y discúlpen las fans de el, pero no se apresuren aún esta historia continúa...

**Pensamiento: "**Todo puede confabular en tu contra cuando menos lo pienses, porque cuando todo esta bien aún en esos momentos a veces es de temer..."

Besitos para los que leen.

Matta ne

**Atte:** _Vane-Lady x3_


	6. Confesiones

Domo a todos los que siguen la lectura de este fic, tenía días queriendo subir este capítulo, pero siempre pasaba algo que no me dejaba terminarlo completo para hacerlo, pero aquí esta, para aclarar algunas dudas y generar otras, es inevitable para mi no hacerlo, es mi forma de escribir xD, de todas formas espero que les guste.

**Agradecimientos especiales por comentar a:**

-Cainat06

-Yuki-minyooki-chan

-Laxikita12

-Nanda17

-Esmeraldy

-Etterna Fanel

-Tusolmary

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, sin embargo, la historia como tal si es creado por mi persona.

**Advertencias: **Ligero OOC

Los invito a continuar con la lectura...

* * *

Esa noche en que Ryoma le había pedido que fueran pareja para el baile, había sido memorable, sin duda una de las mejores de su corta vida. Ahora se encontraba alisándose el cabello con un cepillo frente al espejo, opto por amarrarse el delicado cabello rojizo en una sola trenza, y ya estaba lista para ir al colegio, era el penúltimo día de escuela antes del baile que sería un sábado, y por lo tanto, se encontraba nerviosa y más al pensar que dentro de poco vería a Ryoma, últimamente el solo hecho de pensarlo hacía que se dibujara una sonrisa en sus labios, ya creía verlo con otros ojos. Y ¿cómo no hacerlo despues de haberlo besado en reiteradas ocasiones? simplemente no podía evitarlo, sin querer vió su sonrojo en el espejo; por otro lado, su amor por Eiji, de una u otra forma se había apaciguado en gran manera, y aunque aún le parecía muy guapo, sólo podría verlo como amigo.

Pero ¿Qué estoy pensando? - replicó Sakuno contra sus mismos pensamientos.

Ya se le hacía tarde, como era casi una costumbre, y se tenía que apurar, por lo tanto tomó su obento que estaba en la cocina y que había sido preparado por su abuela con antelación, para salir corriendo después de cerrar la puerta principal.

Al llegar a la escuela Seigaku, todos parecían muy animados, expectantes de las úlimas evaluaciones antes de empezar sus vacaciones de navidad. Se alegro de no haber llegado tarde, trataba de no hacerlo o aunque sea llegar justo para no recibir las famosas detenciones por demora. Al llegar a su salón de clases lo primero que divisó en él fue a Tomoka, se encontraba sóla y sin hablar con nadie, parecía una sombra a lo que era antes, estaba sentada en el pupitre callada, sin su sonrisa típica, más bien, parecía que soñaba despierta.

Sabía que ahora era su oportunidad de poder acercarse a ella, aunque sea para saludarla, no lo había podido hacer desde el día en que vió como Ryoma y ella se besaban... Por más que había intentado disculparse, llamarla, buscar su atención, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Sakuno camino lento y sigilosamente al pupitre de Tomoka, como no queriendo que se diera cuenta de su cercanía y de su posible imprudencia. Se paró frente al pupitre, Tomoka la ignoraba no sabía si a propósito o no había notado su presencia, lo que la puso más nerviosa, y por eso tuvo que respirar profundo antes de pronunciar:

-Buenos Días Tomoka-chan...

-...

Nada se escucho por parte de ella, ni un respingo, un ataque de molestia o de histeria, simplemente, como si no existiera...

-D-disculpa que te moleste.- continúo hablando Sakuno en murmúllos pero sólo te quería entregar esto.- dijo poniendo en el pupitre de Tomoka el sobre blanco que le había entregado Eiji.- N-no lo rompas, no es de mi parte, soy tan sólo una mensajera.- terninó por decir Sakuno antes de marcharse.

Tomoka veía como Sakuno se marchaba a su pupitre, no era que la odiaba para no hablarle, simplemente no quería hacerlo, no sabía como debía actuar si perdonarla por haberse sentido traicionada, o ignorarla como había hecho ahora para el resto de su vida, aún cuando su alma se sentía muy vacía sin su mejor amiga. Por un momento pensó en las últimas palabras que le había dicho, y vió el sobre que ahora yacía en sus manos, no había sido de parte de ella, era sólo una mensajera, pero ¿Por qué? no lo sabría hasta abrirlo.

Suspiró levemente antes de abrirlo y comenzar a leer:

Te preguntarás en este momento ¿por qué mande esta carta con Sakuno? ¿y por qué motivo no lo hice yo? lo sé, pero quería que la vieras, en realidad entiendo por lo que sufres, pero al igual que tu ella esta sufriendo. ¿Sabes? hace poco la encontré llorando en un banco de la escuela porque tú la ignorabas, y yo no te culpo por ello... Seguramente te sientes traicionada, pero ella en verdad no sabía que gustaras tanto de Ryoma, y ¿cómo saberlo, alguna vez le dijiste seriamente que lo hacias? Pensarás que la defiendo pero la verdadera razón por la que escribo esta carta, es para defenderte a ti y a tu risa, para poder volver a contemplar esa preciosa sonrisa, que extraño ver desde aquél día y que quisiera que nunca se borrara de tu rostro, más bien, quisiera que tu molestía se apaciguara, y comenzarás a valorar a tu alrededor porque yo te estoy esperando, no soy ningún cobarde que nunca has visto, en realidad siempre he estado allí... Y en este momento debo estar por llegar a tu salón y hacerte una pregunta, una inmesamente importante para mi...

Eiji Kikumaru

Al terminar de leer se escucharon unas palabras...

-¿Quisieras ir conmigo a la fiesta de fin de año?

No hacía falta que le dijeran quien era, aquella voz, simplemente tenía que ser el...

Tomoka levantó lentamente la mirada de la carta para ver los ojos azules, cálidos, sonrientes de Eiji, cuando lo vió estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado, una nueva etapa que descubrió en él ya que usualmente era el imponente, confiado y amable Eiji.

-Eiji-sempai...- fue lo único que pudo murmurar Tomoka con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gomen ne Tomo-chan mi intención nunca ha sido de que llores- se disculpó Eiji depositando un pequeño pero tierno peluche de color blanco con un corazón en sus brazos que decia " I need you".

Tomoka estaba en shock, sorprendida por lo que estaba ocurriendo, acababa de recibir una carta de un chico, y no de cualquiera sino del mismísimo Eiji, su sempai y famoso acróbata del tenis en el Seigaku. Como para completar la osadía en estos momentos se encontraba en frente de ella pidiéndole que fueran al baile juntos, y para su mala suerte no podía reaccionar y en vez de palabras, sólo lágrimas contenían sus ojos.

Por un momento estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta cuando Eiji le sonrió ligera pero tristemente para luego decirle:

-Nos vemos, después me dices tu respuesta.

No sabía que hacer exactamente ni cuánto tiempo el pobre Eiji había estado esperando una respuesta para luego marcharse sin ella, se le ocurrió obviar todo, pero se le hacía imposible dejar de escuchar las palabras que había pronunciado Eiji en su mente y de ver ese pequeño detalle en su mano, hasta que alguien la interrumpió y a la vez le dio la solución de la situación.

-¿Lo vas a dejar ir tan fácilmente Tomoka-chan? le preguntó Ryoma, la persona menos indicado y a la vez la más acertada en este caso, lo hizo al pasar cerca de su pupitre, para luego dirigirse hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué hacer?- pensaba una y otra vez...

El profesor suplente debía estar a punto de llegar e impartiría las clases matutinas, pero...

-¡Qué Rayos!- pensó Tomoka antes de salir desesperada de su salón dejando todo atrás excepto por el pequeño peluche que aún lo conservaba en su mano derecha, se sentía más enérgica que hace muchos días así que salió corriendo avidamente, con todas sus fuerzas buscando a Eiji, por primera vez Ryoma tenía razón no podía dejar que alguien como Eiji se fuera así de su vida, no esta vez...

Por la misma imprudencia de correr en busca de Eiji, tropezó con un cuerpo que por ser más alto y músculoso que ella terminó encima de Tomoka.

Esos cabellos rojizos eran inconfundibles en toda la escuela, así que al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, la valentía que había sentido hace tan sólo unos instantes fué derrumbada justamente como el agua del mar a los castillos de arena.

-¡¡Nya!! Gomenasai Tomo-chan- exclamó Eiji levantándose súbitamente con un movimiento acrobático.

-Hai, no te preocupes.- susurró Tomoka sin entender porque con Eiji no podía pronunciar muchas palabras seguidas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Buscas algo? ¿Te ayudo a buscarlo?- se ofrreció Eiji alegremente al ver a Tomoka.

-Te estaba buscando a ti- gritó sorprendentemente Tomoka como siempre hacía pero esta vez fue raro el cambio repentino, aparte de que tenía las mejillas encendidas.

Por el grito escuchado, varias personas voltearon a donde ellos se encontraban, en el medio de uno de los pasillos principales de la escuela, y comenzaron a vociferar a sus espaldas.

-¿A mi? ¡Nya! es mi día de suerte... ¡Qué casualidad! Yo iba justamente de nuevo a decirte que fueras conmigo al baile, y si la tercera es la vencida, te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿no crees?- le dijo Eiji picándole el ojo derecho juguetonamente pero aún con ese rubor en las mejillas.

En ese momento, Tomoka no pudo menos que sonreírle como tenía días sin hacer, se sentía felíz de saber que verdaderamente alguien se preocupaba por lo que le pasaba, que en serio estaba interesado hasta de salir con ella.

A pesar de que estaban a la vista y que muchas cabezas curiosas lo observaban, Tomoka no le importó y abrazó a Eiji apresuradamente, él por instinto la abrazo al sentir su cuerpo cerca de el, se quedaron así en silencio unos instantes, que fueron eternos, hasta que por instinto se separaron al escuchar el timbre del colegio, dándoles a entender que comenzaban las clases.

-¡La clase de Biología! me tengo que ir... Después hablamos.- gritó eufórica Tomoka antes de irse corriendo.

-Esperaa Tomoka- dijo Eiji antes de incorporarse casi al instante a su lado a pesar de que ya le llevaba una ventaja considerable.

-¡Dime!- exclamó Tomoka y se paró en seco.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vendrás conmigo a la fiesta? preguntó Eiji.- haciendo ruegos juguetones con las manos mientras la rodeaba en círculos.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? te veré el Sábado en mi casa a las 8PM, por favor se puntual.- le picó el ojo Tomoka, antes de dirigirse corriendo de nuevo al salón.

-Vaya, vaya que combinación tan singular... Será muy interesante este baile de fin de año...

-¡Nyah Syusuke! a veces me das miedo, no te vuelvas a aparecer así de la nada.

-Tiene razón, existe una alta probabilidad de un 60 de que sea un fracaso dos personas tan activas juntas en una fiesta- sentenció Inue con los lentes brillándoles con maldad.

-Se nota que me aprecian mucho amigos de verdad- dijo Eiji antes de tomar a ambos con sus brazos por el cuello.- pero será una fiesta al Kikumaru's style, y por ahora a clases!

-Querrás decir a detención- dijo firmemente Fuji antes de marcharse tranquilamente a la clase sin Eiji.

-¿Dentención?- ahogo un gritó exclamado Eiji antes de salir corriendo- ¡Jamás!

-Probabilidad de un 89 que Fuji le ganó y llego tarde...- murmuró Inue hacía su salón con la misma excusa que Fuji, un profesor había necesitado la ayuda de sus ideas para el baile de fin de año.

-¡Kikumaru a detención! llegas tarde.- declaró el profesor sin piedad.

-¡Nyah! bueno, supongo que a ti también te toca Fuji asi que ¡vamos!

-No, tome profesor, estaba haciendo unos preparativos en la coordinación.- dijo Fuji entregándole un papel firmado donde lo explicaba y abriendo sus ojos azules intensamente.

-Nos vemos- le dijo Fuji a Eiji mientras entraba al salón y a él no le dejaban pasar.

Realmente Syusuke a veces podía ser siniestro pensó Eiji mientras llegaba al salón de detenciones.

**--**

Ryoma se había ido hacia el pupitre de Sakuno y conversaba con ella, la impotencia de que su plan no había funcionado hasta ese momento, más bien parecía relucir el fracaso, ella había pensado dejar pasar tiempo, coquetear con algunos chicos sobre todo con Tezuka para darle celos a Ryoma pero el no le prestaba la mínima atención, ahora siempre estaba de mejor humor aunque igual de desinteresado que siempre, ¿acaso no sentía nada por ella? era díficil saberlo, pero lo que si es que había sido tiempo suficiente; ya el ignorar no la estaba ayudando, quizás hasta Ryoma ¿la estaba olvidando? No! eso era imposible, estaba dispuesta a que Ryoma le prestara atención, costara lo que costara y la mejor forma sería eliminando a Sakuno de su paso, y ¿qué mejor forma que convirtiendote en su mejor amiga?

Río para si misma, ahora aparentaría ser la dulce Kanna de antes, de la que una vez Ryoma se había enamorado...

**--**

-Lo siento muchísimo profesora por llegar tarde pero es que...- dijo Tomoka desesperada al ver que el profesor, que era ahora una profesora suplente, había llegado antes que ella.

-Lo sé, tuviste una emergencia, ya la señorita Ryusaki me informo, puedes tomar asiento.- habló tranquilamente la profesora.- Ahora chicos ya que aparte de ser su profesora de Biología soy también la suplente de guía de este salón quiero informales que esta fiesta de fin de año es de disfraces, y para nuestro salón tomaremos la representación de uno de los libros más famosos de estos últimos tiempos:

-El señor de los anillos.

Como sabrán este libro es de drama, batallas y ciencia ficción, y será muy interesante verlos disfrazados, pero también para evitar repeticiones los personajes serán escogidos por sorteo.

**--Una hora más tarde--**

Después de muchas discusiones y conflictos algunos de los personajes principales del señor de los anillos quedaron a cargo de:

**Frodo:** Kato

**Sam:** Mizuno

**Pippin:** Horio

**Galadriel:** Kanna

**Aragorn:** Ryoma

**Arwen:** Sakuno

**Eowyn:** Tomoka

Los demás no nombrados seran orcos, elfos, y los famosos ents.

Bueno como no somos suficientes en este curso para hacer completamente todos los personajes de el libro, la coordinación decidió ayer unir esta seccion 1-B con el año 3-B, recuerden que en el caso de las parejas van a tener que estar juntas toda la noche, porque van a sacar un ganador, eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse.

-Que Genial soy Frodo.- exclamó Kato emocionado.

-Eres tan sólo un hobbit, un enano.- se burló Horio con todas sus fuerzas mientras casi rodaba por el piso.

-Si, es verdad, yo también.- dijo Mizuno algo preocupado.

-Horio, la verdad es que a ti te toco un papel no muy pronunciado- dijo Ryoma interviniendo en la conversación.

-¿Por qué? al menos no seré enano.- dijo Horio con orgullo.

-No, peor, serás también un hobbit y del que casi por su culpa perecen todos los de la comunidad del anillo una vez.- dijo Ryoma encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡NOOO! ¿por qué a mi?.- gritó Horio esta vez arrancándose los cabellos.

-Sugoi Ryoma-kun ¿cómo sabes tanto?.- dijo Tomoka por primera vez en mucho tiempo dirigiéndole la palabra.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos al ver que se integraba de nuevo al grupo, pero no dijeron nada.

Ryoma se volvió a encoger de hombros y se acomodó la gorra para que no vieran su sonrojo antes de decir:

-Sólo vi una vez las películas...

Sakuno estaba cerca de Ryoma, pero cuando vió que Tomoka venía hacia donde ellos estaban decidió alejarse un poco y tal vez retirarse del salón, no quería incomodarla más aún de lo que había hecho estos días, dispuesta a marcharse caminaba hacía la puerta mientras no era observada por nadie, ya casi pasaba por el marco de la puerta cuando fue halada por un brazo, esa mano la había sentido desde hace muchos años de amistad, tal vez la mente le hacían juegos, así que tenia que cruzarse con esa mirada para saber si era verdad que era...

-Vente, acompañame, tenemos que hablar.- dijo alguien con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Como no sabía que hacer porque la había tomado por sorpresa, se dejó llevar por esa mano guiadora hasta el baño de niñas...

-Siento mucho todo esto- susurró Sakuno ahora en el baño con la cabeza agachada y reprimiendo lágrimas en sus ojos, la verdad enfrentar a tu mejor amiga después de haberle hecho daño no era una tarea fácil.- quise decirte muchas veces, pero siempre pasaba algo que me hacía no decirtelo...

-¿Quieres mucho a Ryoma verdad?- preguntó Tomoka con una de de sus cejas alzadas

-Etto... Mm... La verdad si...- dijo Sakuno en voz baja y enfrentando, por primera vez desde que habían llegado al baño, su mirada con la de Tomoka.

-Entonces no hay problema, el quedará en buenas manos- dijo Tomoka y luego se abalanzó sobre Sakuno y la abrazó.

Las dos lloraron un rato de tristeza reprimida y después de alegría por el reencuentro, al rato comenzaron a hablar de los personajes que le habían tocado en la fiesta hasta que de repente Tomoka se acordó de algo.

-¡Sakuno! Por cierto ¿Qué le dijiste a la profesora para que me dejara entrar al salón sin detención?

-Que tenías que ir con urgencia al baño, que eran cosas de niñas.- dijo Sakuno muy sonrojada...

-Jaja.. Ryuzaki ¿desde cuando mientes?.- se burló Tomoka remedando a la profesora.

-No lo hago, pero hay veces en que te ves en la necesidad para ayudar a tu amiga...- dijo Sakuno mirándola cálidamente y con el sonrojo.

-Asi es.- asintió Tomoka antes de que ambas se retirarán del baño y vieran la última clase del día, ya se estaba abacando el receso...

**--**

Si quería hacerse amiga de Sakuno ¿qué mejor que empezar desde ahora? ya todos habían salido de las clases, mejor la esperaba afuera del colegio... Sin que estuviera nadie, sobre todo la molestosa de Tomoka, al parecer habían vuelto a ser las mismas amigas de siempre, o algo así escuchó decir de alguien en el salón, eso no lo sabía, si hubiera actuado rápido, tál vez con suerte y ayuda de la tal Tomoka estaría Ryoma a sus pies, pero bueno las cosas pasan por algo, y tál vez éste era mucho mejor plan.

Espero pacientemente en una de las esquinas de la entrada del colegio, y pudo divisar su objetivo, observó la figura de Sakuno, la odiaba realmente... Si, es verdad que no estaba con Tomoka, pero si con su Ryoma, ni modo no era buen momento... Tendría que esperarse un poco más...

**--**

Ryoma se había ofrecido a acompañarla a su casa, no quería dejárla sola después de lo sucedido con Oishi.

-Mm... ¿Estás bien? hoy casi no hablas- dijo Ryoma indiferente, pero observándola detalladamente de soslayo.

-Hai... Estoy bien Ryoma-kun, sólo pensaba qué... ¿Qué s-sientes tu... P-por mi? quiero decir, n-no somos novios realmente... Aunque eso se murmura por todo el colegio, y bueno...Y yo...- después de pronunciar eso, Sakuno miró al suelo sin poder hablar mas.

-Tu... ¿Qué Sakuno?- dijo Ryoma visiblemente molesto.

-N-nada importante...- murmuró más para ella misma, pero sabía que Ryoma la había escuchado.

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Sakuno y ella se sentía triste al ver que el se molestaba con mencionarle el tema, era lo mejor entrar a su casa, y hacer cómo si no hubiera pasado nada, así fueran novios de mentira, si tenía suerte quizás con el tiempo Ryoma cambiara de parecer, y tal vez la fiesta de fin de año sería una buena oportunidad.

-Gra-cias... Por traerme Ryoma-Kun, nos vemos- dijo Sakuno por lo bajo, sin mirarlo y entrando a su casa.

-Espera- escuchó decir Sakuno y viendo como Ryoma le tomaba una mano- Aún no me respondiste, ¿tu qué? quiero saber- dijo clavándo su mirada ambarina a la de ella rojiza.

-Y-yo... Te quie-ero Ryoma... a ti, sólo a ti- susurró Sakuno mientras con cada palabra se acercaba a él, y lo besó a los labios de él, apenas un roce pero con potencia- lo siento, olvida lo que dije.

Ryoma trataba de poder asimilar las palabras mientras veía a Sakuno correr a la entrada, quería detenerla, quería besarla, decirle que el también la quería, pero sólo estaba como un propio idiota en el mismo lugar antes de que ella se marchara.

**--**

-Sakuno...-murmuró Ryoma, y le pareció el nombre más hermoso que había escuchado al recordarla, constantemente tenía pensamientos de cariño hacia a ella, de protección y sobre todo de celos, ahora odiaba a su vice-capitán después de lo que paso, y aunque creía detestar a Eiji en algunos momentos, porque ella lo amaba a el, ya no le parecía así, primero porque Eiji estaba interesado en Tomoka, y porque ella ese mismo día le había dicho que sólo lo quería a el- sonrió al recordarlo- había pasado hace unas horas y ahora él se encontraba en su cuarto, tendría que esperarse a mañana para poder volver a hablar con ella, pero la noche le parecía eterna... La llamaría, eso haría, agarró el celular, y comenzó a buscar en el directorio el nombre de "Saku" como lo tenía guardado en el celular... Pero ¿y si esta dormida y no atiende? eso si que lo frustraría más, no sabía que hacer...

**--**

No podía dormir, había cometido un error grave, ¡no! era aún mayor que eso, ¡era terriblemente garrafal! seguramente Ryoma se había molestado, habían quedado en un acuerdo, ellos se iban a tratar como novios, pero iban a seguir haciendo amigos, no importa lo que los demás dijeran, y ese era su punto... Hasta los demás lo pensaban, y la había invitado a ser su pareja para la fiesta, era normal sus dudas, ¿o no?

Sonó el celular... ¿Acaso era de mañana y el despertador habría sonado? No... Ese sonido era diferente, era el de mensajes, ¿qué hora serían? había perdido noción del tiempo.

Tomó su celular de la mesita de noche al lado de su cama con la mano izquierda, mientras ella aún estaba acostada, ¿quién sería a esa hora?

Estás despierta Sakuno? si es así por favor respondeme.

De: Ryoma

Enviado: 3:02 am

No vaciló ni un minuto al responder:

Si Ryoma... Estás bien? Te paso algo

De: Sakuno

Enviado: 3:03 am

**...xxXXxx...**

Sólo contesta por favor

De:Ryoma

Enviado: 3:05am

El celular comenzó a vibrar inmediatamente después de leer el mensaje, menos mal que lo había cambiado a esa opción hace un segundo atrás, no quería que de casualidad su abuela se despertara... Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente antes de contestar...

-¿Aló? ¿Ryoma?

Se esuchó un respingo...

-Si, siento molestarte a esta hora... Sólo quería avisarte que mañana te paso buscando por tu casa para ir juntos al colegio, espero no te moleste, a parte de que hay algo que te quiero contar...

-Etto... Qué que... Me quieres contar? y por qué no me... lo dices ahora?- dijo Sakuno confundida y algo nerviosa.

-Es complicado... Sólo te digo después

-Está bien, no te preocupes- murmuró Sakuno sintiendo que su corazón iba a salir literalmente de su boca, lo que le había dicho hasta ahora Ryoma la preocupaba...

-Bueno, entonces que descanses, buenas noches- dijo cortés pero secamente Ryoma.

-Hai.. Buenas noches Ryoma-kun- susurró Sakuno antes de colgar y con un sólo pensamiento en la mente, si era todo, ¿por qué no se había limitado a explicarle con otro mensaje?

**--**

Era una vaga excusa para escuchar su voz, estaba nerviosa lo presentía, hasta el mismo lo estaba, pero había tomado una decisión que llevaría acabo, tenía que hablar con Sakuno y explicarle la situación, de cómo se sentía, ojalá mañana tuviera valentía...

**--**

Estaba siendo un día de terror desde el mismo momento en que se levantó pudo ver como empezaba a nevar, no era que no le gustaba la nieve, sólo que sentía mucho frío y vacío tal como estaba su corazón. Su plan no estaba dando resultado y era frustante...

Y ahí se encontraba, tal como haría un espía, entre arbustos viendo como Sakuno salía, pero no estaba sola otra vez, ahora siempre parecía que Ryoma la acompañaba ¿acaso nunca la dejaría en paz para poder hablar con ella?

Parecía que algo así no iba a pasar pronto, pero nada importaba, ya buscaría la manera, de eso no había dudas...

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no hay adelantos porque no he escrito nada del capítulo que viene, pero si tengo algunas ideas, espero que pronto actualice más no prometo demasiado, sólo que no dejaré sin continuación.

Miles de gracias por los comentarios que me dejan, en verdad me gustan muchísimo, y son motivación para seguir escribiendo.

**Dato curioso: **A esa misma hora me mandaron un mensaje después de un malentendido xD

Matta ne! Besitos!

**Atte:** _Vane-Lady x3_


End file.
